


Thunder's Golden Emerald

by HeathNils



Category: Fairy Tail, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aristocrat!Rufus, Birthdays, Capturing, Freed and Rufus are related, Frufus BroTP, Immigrant!Laxus, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Town under Attack, Viking AU, Viking!Orga, dreams/visions, fraxus, social norms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: The greatest treasures are often those that are invisible to the human eye but are found by the human heart.-UnknownRufus Lore is a young aristocrat from a small coastal hamlet along the coastline of Fiore. One night, his little town is besieged by a group of burly men, known as 'Vikings', and Rufus is taken and given as an offering to their chieftain, Orga Nanagear. Rufus doubts his worth in this new world but soon discovers that the world he was forced into is vastly different and better from the world he been taken from.





	1. A Visioned World

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know that the time zones in my stories are a bit off as the Age of Vikings was said to be between 800 AD-c. 1050 while the Victorian era was between 1837–1901 but that brings the fun of Alternate Universes. It was a thought that had circled in my head for who knows how long and so far I'm liking the outcome.
> 
> Updates will take time but be so worth it. X3

A soft hum escaped his mouth as he slowly started entering the world of awakening. He shifted until he was on his right side, allowing a small sigh to escape his lips before he finally decided to open his eyes and was greeted with the sight of lush green grass swaying in the gentle breeze. He stared at the grass while his brain slowly woke up and began joining him when he suddenly sat up, his eyes wide as he took a through survey of his new surrounding, trying to get an understanding of where it was he found himself but that lied in the question to his problem.

Where was he?

He remembered having fallen asleep in his bed chambers, nestled deep in the blankets and covers as he read a rather fascinating book on ancient cultures, so how exactly did he wind up here?

Where was 'here'?

He slowly, and carefully, stood up and took another look around. He stood in a wooden glen and open valley of sorts, with trees a little more thinned out then back at home, where ever home was, allowing him the view of beautiful rolling hills, the grass rippling across like waves with a couple of boulders freckled here and there on its plains. Intricate rock formations stood proud over him and this land and he could see the endless expanse of the deep blue ocean and the never ending blue sky that hung above him with fluffy white clouds that littered across its surface and he found himself smiling. It was truly a beautiful sight as he took in a deep breath and released an equally deep sigh.

He could feel the warm sun on his skin and the gentle caress of the wind on his face. He could smell the dark tones of wooded pine, the gentle tones of fresh grass and the soft whispers of sea salt and though he didn't possess the faintest idea as to where he was, he somehow, for the first time, felt like he was home. That this was where he was meant to be, that this is where he belonged.

This land, this place, it was comforting and peaceful.

_'There you are.'_

He blinked and turned around, trying to find the source of the voice that called out to him. Just a little further up the sloping hill away from him stood the silhouette of a shapeless figure, a figure he identified as a large and surely man. He squinted, trying to bring the other man into better focus but failed as all he could seem to make out about this newcomer of blurred and hazy form was his physique, tall, broad-shouldered and made of bulging muscles but he could not make out anything else defining. He could see the toothy smile clear as day on the man's faceless face but what happened next clearly confused and confounded the young man.

 _'I apologize.'_ He heard himself say before he could stop himself, a gentle smile spread across his face. _'Did I alarm you?'_

He could feel his brain literally pausing, whirling as it tried to grab the exact concept of what was said and done. He didn't know why just that nor why he even smiled at this mysterious man, he couldn't even see him properly! So then why was he talking to this man, this smokey figure, like he had known him his entire life?

Something wasn't adding up.

 _''Scared' is the word I was looking for,'_ the man chuckled, voice gentle yet rough at the same time as he approached him, _'But that word works too.'_

 _'I still apologize.'_ He turned back around, facing away from the man and stared at the ocean before him once more. _'I only wished to step outside... I guess I must've lied down and fallen alseep.'_

Asleep?

When he thought about it, it seemed logical as he did remember falling asleep but all the while it didn't seem logical at all to the young man. He just couldn't see or understand how him falling asleep in his bed that was likely hundreds upon hundreds of miles away and woke up in a place he had no idea as to where he was. It just didn't make sense to him.

_'It's beautiful, isn't it?'_

_'It is.'_ He nodded in agreement.  _'But not as beautiful as you.'_

He flushed.  _'T-Thank you.'_

Once he overlooked the compliment, it's wasn't a lie. While he may have not known where it was he found himself in, it just couldn't be denied that this place was indeed beautiful. Where ever this land was that he had found himself in, it was a lot better in comparison that where it was he originally hailed from. He let out a deep sigh-- A lot better.

_'Milord.'_

He blinked and turned his head around, looking back toward the forest. He could've sworn he just heard a woman's voice.

' _Is something wrong?'_

He jumped when he felt two large arms came down and wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him close to his foggy figure. He just smiled and shook his head and turned to face the still faceless man.

 _'No. Nothing's wrong.'_ He sighed and leaned into the man's surprisingly gentle and offered embrace. _'I just thought I heard something is all.'_

_'I see.'_

He gasped lightly when he has spun around around in the man's arms until he was facing him. A soft pink blush spread across his cheeks, which he had deemed odd given the fact that he not only couldn't see this man's face, he didn't understand why he was feeling this way, heart beating rapidly and face hot.

_'You're so beautiful.'_

His face burned with embarrassment.  _'I-- Uh--'_

_'Why so shy suddenly?'_

_'Milord.'_

He blinked and jolted in those large arms and began to look around, trying to find the source or where that voice was coming from. It was a woman's, he knew but it was familiar and he just couldn't figure out why or how.

_'It's time to wake up, Milord.'_

Wake up?

What did that mean exactly-- He was awake!

He quickly turned to his-- well, he supposed was-- his 'friend' to ask for help when he gasped, finding himself alone, the man gone. Panic began to set in as he began to run in one direction, up the sloping hill, hoping to find something or someone that could help him.

_'Come on, Milord. Time to get up.'_

There it was again, her voice, but this time it sounded closer and was accompanied by the feeling of someone gently shaking his left shoulder. He quickly looked to said shoulder and found no one there. Fear took hold as he watched with horror as the world around started to melt into a melted mess of colors and he made a mad run in the opposite direction, the way he came, trying to find a way to escape.

_'Milord. Wakey wakey.'_

On instinct, he turned to his right and was suddenly blinded by a bright white light that appeared before him. He let out a soundless cry, raising both of his arms to shield his eyes from the light as a sharp pain entered his head and then before he knew it-- He knew no more.


	2. Rufus Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> Indoor plumbing actually came to light during the late 1880's during the Victorian Era in England, though it was in its early stages and had those problems that weren't perfected and wouldn't allow it to be fully introduced until the 1930's though many homes started having them built in new homes roughly. 
> 
> Click this link to learn more;
> 
> https://fontedeimarmi.wordpress.com/2010/09/15/bathrooms-through-the-ages-victorian-era-1837-1901/

"Nn-- Aah!"

A startled gasp followed by a sudden jolt that traveled up the length of his spine and he shot up in his bed, a thin coating of sweat covered his clammy skin, clinging to both to his skin and to his silken night dressings. His eyes were wide, wild and his breathing was harsh and frantic as he quickly evaluated his physical form, hands frantically patting various and let out a soft sigh to discover that he was fine, physically whole and he was intact, everything was where it should be. He quickly took a look around his surroundings and upon realizing that he was in his room, safe within his four poster bed, surrounded by the many fluffy pillows and blankets of dark red and white, like a sanctum of comfort, he let out a deep sigh of relief and he fell back into his pillows and blankets. He hummed as a soft glow of sunlight filtered through the dark purple silken drapes illuminating the room in filtered golden light.

_'I'm in my room.'_

As he lied there, waiting for his breathing and his heart to slow and regulate to its normal rhythm he found his eyes drifting, head turning to look at the fireplace in the front toward the right of his bed, the marble stood cold and dark with the ashen embers from the night before now a dusty grey and lifeless. His desk stood not far from the fireplace, still covered with large amounts of papers and few quills littered its surface as stacks of books stood proud around and surrounded the wooden structure, swallowing the gas lamp that stood there from the night of studying he did the night before. The walls were ornamented with old paintings of few portraits of him as a young child, either by himself or with his parents. 

Exactly the way he had left his room before he called it a night. 

He sighed and turned to look up at the dark canopy of his bed before closing his eyes and pressed the palm of his hand to his cheek and his forehead and let out a soft hum. 

_'Was it all a dream?'_

It had to be a dream and what a strange dream it was too. It was a dream-- A dream where he found himself in a strange land, a land he seemed quite familiar with, a land of such ethereal beauty he knew that it could not possibly exist anywhere in this world but he could remember every detail of this imaginable land. He could smell the salt of the ocean waters, the soft caress of the long grass against his legs, the warm breeze brushing his hair and could hear the gentle songs of the rustling trees and the oceans sweet lullaby on the rocky shores. He placed a shaky but timid hand against his waistline, closer toward the invisible line that separated his stomach and his hips and he shivered-- He could still feel the warmth of a man's touch on his body. But-- 

He opened his eyes and looked back up to the canopy of his bed.

_'There you are.'_

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to recall the man from the dream world, trying to recall any and all physical attributes. It was easier said then done as all he seemed to remember was his voice all he could recall and the dark shadowy silhouette of the man, large and burly man, tall, broad-shouldered and heavy with what had to be muscle but nothing else. He could still see the large toothy smile the man had given him clear as day on his face but couldn't see anything else. His hands slowly wandered back down to his waist, his fingertips gently applying pressure to the flesh just below his stomach trying recreate that strange feeling of being held tenderly, feeling protected... Feeling loved. He could still feel the fading warmth of the man's arms that had been wrapped around his waist and the warmth that spread across the plains of his back in his dream, pulling him back until his back was flush to the unidentifiable man's chest, holding and cradling him close like one would with a lover. A soft pink blush spread across his face, coloring his cheeks a rosy pink. 

_'You're so beautiful.'_

He blinked, eyes growing wide and face growing a darker shade of pink as that voice floated through his mind, commenting his appearance making him feel pride but bashful. He didn't understand why he was feeling these emotions, why the opinions of an faceless man really mattered to him, why it made him feel so special, made his heart flutter and his face hot. His mother had always told him that he was beautiful all the time and it often him irked and annoyed him-- Women were beautiful, men were handsome. He knew that he should be a bit worried, confused, conflicted, disgusted or perhaps even angry that this man-- a MAN-- held him, told him these things like he was his lover but it felt so-- so right. It was like this was meant to be, that this was what he what he always wanted and the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

The idea that he knew and loved this man his entire life.

 _'Perhaps I do.'_ He blinked and turned on his side, staring blankly at the wall ahead of him and let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't like he could deny his strange attractions. _'But just who was he?'_

Was it someone he knew?

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

He jolted, eyes wide as saucers with alarm as he sat upright in his bed, heart beating rapidly as he stared at his chamber door. Was it him?

"Young Master? Are you awake dear?"

He placed a hand over his frantic heart, trying to will it into calm flutter as he visibly relaxed upon realization who it was that spoke to him from the other side of the door. Recalling that he was home, that he was safe.

"Yes. You may enter."

He smiled and ran a hand through his hand, wincing slightly at the feeling of a few tangles as he combed his fingers through just as his bedroom door opened and allowed a rather wizened silver-haired woman to enter into his chambers, carrying a stack of clean clothes and towels for him. She was one of the many servants that served his family, a servant that had been working for his family since she was 15 years old, just his age, she often told him. She was a kindly, sweet old woman that he had known his entire life-- Since he was but an infant and his mother first brought him home from the hospital with his father. She was just like another mother to him, always there for him, comforting him, aiding him and guiding him when his parents either couldn't or couldn't be bothered and she smiled at him and placed a stack of pressed, clean clothes on his night stand.

"Ah~ Good morning Master Rufus." She smiled, turning to him and placed a hand on the comforter. "Did you sleep well deary?"

The man, Rufus smiled, rubbing his hands across the surface of his blankets, smoothing the fabric as best he could. "Good morning Gertude. I did thank you."

It was probably best he didn't mention his strange dream.

"Oh~ That's lovely, Love." She smiled, patting his knee. "Are you ready to face the day?"

"As ready as I could ever be Gertrude."

"Oh~ Wonderful."

Rufus hummed in agreement and stretched his arms out high into the air, allowing his back to release all the tension it had gained through the night before until he let out a satisfied sigh as the tension all but melted and disappeared from his body. Gertrude gave a small laugh and pulled the large quilted duvet off of his body, allowing Rufus to swing his legs over the side of his bed and placed them onto the chilled floor, shivering and body becoming tense as the cold shot up his spine before the warmth from the sunlight replaced the chill, allowing him to relax. 

Rufus was a rather slim young man with long, straight blond hair that reaching down a little past his shoulders, barely touching the ends of his shoulder blades, gathered in a neat but simple braid while two bangs, that weren't tied back with the rest reached a little down past his shoulders framing his face. He had rather delicate facial features and a slim and lean figure that unfortunately rivaled that of a young woman's and thus made many around him, men mostly, assume that he was indeed a young woman, one of noble bearing, which had served to irk and annoy the blonde to no given end. His dark green eyes were still laden with sleep as he rubbed them with his free hand and he let a soft yawn as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom to wash up for the day, taking the small bundle of towels Gertrude placed on the table for him. 

Maybe a nice bath might clear up his head a bit.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure love." She smiled, pulling and smoothing the bedding until it was perfectly made. She quickly turned to Rufus and waved for his attention. "Oh~ That reminds me-- Before I forget--"

"Hmm?"

"Here you are." She pulled out a medium but heavy red and gold wrapped parcel from under her apron and held it out to the blonde. "Happy Birthday love."

Rufus flushed at the sight of the wrapped present but he none-the-less accepted the gift from the elderly woman with trembling fingers. That's right-- Today was his birthday. Today Rufus was now 16-- Sixteen years old.

Officially a man in society!

16!*

Rufus's attention came back to the present in his hand and carefully began pulling the gold ribbon off and peeled away the red paper away until they were fell away and off the item, revealing it to the blonde. Inside the wrapping was a book and it was not just any book-- It was a book that highlighted the culture and art of the thus known world-- A book Rufus had been eyeing in the town square a few months previously when he, Gertrude and his mother last went shopping in town. Rufus placed a free hand to his mouth, trying and failing to hide his smile as tears began to well up and he hugged the book, as well as his clean clothes to his chest. He turned to the elderly woman who only smiled as the blonde gathered her into a tight hug.

"Oh Gertrude-- It's wonderful." He pulled away and gave her a watery smile. "You know you didn't have to." 

"Oh~ Believe me sweetie, I had to." Gertrude smiled, returning his hug. She paused, her smile dropping from her face. "Milord... Is everything all right?"

"I-- What?"

"Is everything all right deary?" Gertrude repeated, a frown etched into her face as she pulled back from Rufus's arms and raised her hand up, pressing the back of it against his cheek then to his forehead. "You feel a bit feverish. Why-- You even look feverish."

"Oh? Oh! Yes-- I'm fine," Rufus assured with a smile, placing a hand over hers, "I'm just really ecstatic that I got a book I have always wanted."

"Hmm-- Alright then young man. I'll let it slide this one time," Gertrude chuckled, removing her hand from Rufus's cheek and grasp. "I'll take my leave and allow you your privacy. Be sure to stop by the kitchen for breakfast-- I hear Richard's made you something very special for breakfast."

"Oh~ Yummy." Rufus was excited. "I will definitely, thank you."

The old woman gave him one last hug and another smile before she released him and made her to the chamber doors and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Rufus smiled and placed the book gently onto the now made bed while keeping a hold of the clean clothes Gertrude had given him. He turned and entered through a rather elegant door just a stone's toss across his bed and into a rather lavish bathroom made of polished marble and smooth ivory. The windows were made of glittering glass of crystal and golden metal trimmings but Rufus's attention was drawn immediately to the large marble tub at the end of the spacious room.

 _'A bath does sound really lovely.'_

He sat on the edge of the porcelain tub, balancing his clothes carefully on his lap and began to turn the knobs until water and steam flowed out of the silver tap and began to fill the tub with warm water. He reached around and grabbed a large glass of bubble bath, a gentle tone of lilies and lavender entered and hung in the steam of warm air in the room as he pulled the liquid and swirled his hand into the frothy water as the bubbles rose and he let a sigh.  
Just right.

Rufus pulled his hand out and lifted himself back onto his feet, pulling forward a small dark colored wooden stool and placed his clean clothes and fluffy towels upon its surface before he stripped out of his night clothes, placing them in basket by the door and stepped into the tub. His whole body let out a massive shiver as the warmth seeped into his apparently chilled flesh and crawled up his spine, spreading through his whole body before he lowered himself and sat down into the warm water and leaned back with a deep sigh. He hummed a soft little tune as he pulled his braid over his shoulder and undid the ribbon, allowing his hair to unravel freely and he began to comb the blonde hair with his fingers, straightening it out and throwing it back over his shoulder with turn of his head before he leaned back to his relaxed state, still humming his little song.

This must be what heaven feels like.

He sunk a little deeper into the scented bubble bath before he submerged himself entirely underneath and sat up, pushing his now damp hair back and reached for a bottle of shampoo and a soft sponge. The water felt so nice against his bare skin as he scrubbed and washed, the soap suds gliding down his flesh into the water. The steam seemed to become thicker but the blonde payed no mind as he continued to wash, clean and rinse his hair and his body. He felt as though he was in a was in one of those far away but secluded hot springs in lands uncharted that he had read about-- He could see himself now in a fair sized spring, surrounded by wilderness, rocky ledges that loomed over to offer shelter and various shrubs and bushes to accentuate the view. 

_'You're so beautiful.'_

Rufus could feel his face heat up and he jolted. He quickly turned around, water sloshing as he clutched the body sponge tightly to his chest as possible. There, before him stood that man-- That faceless but well-defined man. He gulped, trembling as he moved back just as the man moved toward him, a hand reaching out for him and smile bright on his face.

"W-Who are you?"

There was no answer as the man just continued to smile and moved closer and closer toward the retreating blonde, hand still outstretched. Rufus could feel his heart beating against his ribcage as he moved farther and farther back until--

**_BANG_ **

"AH!"

Rufus let out a cry of pain, bowing his head and dropping the soapy sponge into the water as both of his hands went to grasp at the throbbing pain that bloomed at the back of his head. After awhile, the pain eventually subsided and Rufus finally looked up, turning to see what exactly caused his pain to find that he was staring at the bathtub faucet, he turned back around and found that he was back in his bathroom, in the tub with the man nowhere in sight. Rufus let out a irritable sigh as he leaned back-- 

He looked toward the colored tinted windows. 

What did this all mean?

 

 

* * *

 

"Mm-- I really needed that."

Once he had washed himself completely clean of any and all impurities his body collected the night before and drained the tub, he wrapped a towel around his waist and began to carefully dried himself off while paying special attention to his hair. He began pulling on his clothes, a dark red knee-length, double-breasted jacket with puffy shoulders that flared out from the waist with golden edges closing the last few inches above his waist over his cream-colored shirt with four large golden buttons. The collar of his shirt was elaborated with ruffles edges and Rufus pulling out and smoothed out the extremely large and flimsy jabot covering it and matching his shirt in color. He made sure the belt on the waist was comfortable before pulling on a pair of light gloves that covered part of his forearms with thin bands near the edge and dusted the mildly baggy light-colored pants that he tucked into a pair of dark boots sporting plain upper edges, each crossed by a slash on the front, but bearing a thick series of horizontal lines throughout their length.

"Hmm."

He gave himself a good look-over in the mirror in the bathroom before nodding his head in approval reaching forward and picking up a piece of fabric off the sink and placed it accordingly revealing it to be a crimson mask with golden edges that covered all but his eyes and forehead, circling both of his eyes and covering the upper part of his nose. After fixing himself and taking another look over in the mirror, Rufus was satisfied with his look and left the room, grabbing his new book along the way and left his bedroom. He opened the book and began to read the first page as he walked down the hallway, greeted by various maids and servants the minute he walked out, nose in his new book and made his way down the stairs to the kitchens.

"Happy Birthday Milord."

"Happy Birthday Young Master."

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." 

Rufus beamed brightly with every birthday wish, flushing bright pink with every time a maid or a servant wished him a happy birthday as he made his way to the kitchen. He pushed up the doors the doors and stepped inside, allowing the warm smells of cinnamon, sugar and frosting to invade his senses. He looked up and his mouth split into a wide grin, his green eyes sparkling.

"You made strawberry trifle?"

"Indeed." A tired looking middle aged man with graying brown hair replied, holding out a small plate to the blonde with the said treat. "With the freshest of strawberries. Happy Birthday Young Master."

Rufus flushed. "T-Thank you Richard."

The man merely smiled as he held out a small fork to Rufus to which the blonde happily accepted, closing his book and placed down on the counter before he began to munch on the sweet treat. Rufus sighed as he took a small bite of the small treat allowing the heavenly favor to melt on his tongue and spread across the surface to assault the rest of his taste buds.

Simply divine.

"Oh~ There's my birthday baby!"

Rufus jolted, mouth full of trifle as he turned to look behind him. Through the doors came a buxom and voluptuous woman in her mid-thirties with ivory skin, gentle dark eyes, bright candy-red lips and long dark hair tied up into a neat bun with two long bangs framing her soft heart-shaped face, his mother, Ingrid Lore. She wore a dark dress with white petticoats beneath, tapered in the front and adorned with black and white trimmings, the sleeves while beginning under her shoulder line was snug around her wrists, a bodice that hugged her waist causing the fullness of the skirt with extra fabric gathered together in pleats, creating a narrower but longer tiered, draped train.

A drop-dead beautiful woman, where many people-- much to Rufus' annoyance-- claimed he clearly got his good looks from, a woman any man would be lucky to call his.

"Mother." Rufus smiled, swallowing down the food in his mouth before setting his plate down and pulling his mother into a hug. "Good morning."

"Good morning sweetheart." She smiled, hugging Rufus back but tighter, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Rufus flushed.

"There's my boy!" Boomed a voice. "Finally becoming a man at long last!"

"Father," Rufus's smile grow wider, "You're here too?"

Rufus's father, Ephiram Lore was a tall, broad-shoulder man in his late forties with dark brown hair and dark hair that was peppered with silver that came with a matching mustache and beard. He wore a simple white shirt, dark pleated double-breasted vest and matching pleated dark slacks that he hid under a white lab coat.

"Of course," Ephiram grinned, holding his arms out and allowing Rufus to hug him, "What kind of father would I be if I forget such an important day of his son's life?"

Rufus beamed.

"That reminds me," Ingrid smiled brightly, clapping her hands together, "We have a surprise for you sweetie~"

"A surprise?" Rufus blinked.

"Yep. Two in fact." Ephiram said. "But my gift first."

He pulled away from Rufus and shoved his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope and handed to the blonde. Rufus took it with cautious fingers and examed it carefully, his eyes widen upon the sight of a familiar seal attached to the back and began to open the sealed envelope with trembling hands and pulled out the folded letter inside and began to read its contents. He looked to his father.

"Father-- Is this--"

"Yep." He grinned, hands on his hips. "A letter of acceptance to the University of Oxford. The best of the best in medical science! I pulled a few strings and starting this Fall, you'll be going to the best school in all of Fiore and learn how to take over for your mother and I when the time comes."

Rufus' parents were well-known doctors in their small town of Hargeon**, in all of Fiore, in fact the west wing of their mansion was had been re-modeled and bricked off from the rest of the mansion to be a private clinic and emergency center. His father was a skilled surgeon, physician and pharmacist, having performed many successful surgeries in his time and his mother, while labeled as a _'nurse'_ or a _'doctor's assistant'_ , was just as skilled of a physician as his father was but due _'regulations'_ , his mother was neither recognized nor was even allowed to even hold the position.

"Thank you Father." Rufus said, giving Ephiram one last hug. "Thank you."

"And for my present," Ingrid smiled, "Your father and I are going to close up shop early."

"Close up--?"

"We're closing up the clinic early tonight." Ephiram explained.

"So we'll spend your entire birthday together as a family," Ingrid beamed. "You're only sixteen once after all."

"Oh~ Mother--" Rufus felt his face warm up. This was truly special treat as he would spend actual time with his parents for once.

"Ah yes-- That reminds me Milord, Milady--"

"Mm?"

"A man named Innes was here--"

"Oh how lovely." Rufus shivered as his mother's tone went from sugary sweet to dangerously cold in a matter of seconds. Granted, he was used to it but it still sent shivers up his spine. "What did he want this time?"

"Not much Milady. He wanted to drop off a message for the young Master." Richard bowed, holding out a pressed envelope to Rufus. "He was rather angry when he asked that I mention he said _'Happy Birthday'_ to Master Rufus."

From what Rufus understood , Innes and his father Ephiram used to be very close friends growing up. Something had changed when they grew older, causing a friction between the two men though neither party was willing to tell Rufus what it was, though the blonde had a pretty good guess as to why it was, as it likely had something to do with him. Anytime Innes looked his direction or even mentioned him, he always held contempt for the blonde.

"In all the times I've seen him, I don't ever recall a time when he ever was happy to see me let alone even mention me." Rufus sighed as he opened the letter. He blinked. "Ah. How odd. It's a request for me to join the Duke, Oliver Frelia tonight to celebrate my 16th birthday."

Rufus missed the cringe that ran up both his parents' spines and the panicked and horrified fear that was exchanged with their eyes as he picked up his plate to take another bite of trifle, the last bite, eyes not leaving the paper. He paused.

"Who is this man?"

He knew the man was the Duke, hand selected by the King of Fiore himself to represent their town of Hargeon and was Innes' father but other then that he rarely saw the man. Why would he invite him over to celebrate his birthday? How did he know it was his birthday?

He turned to look at both parents, who snapped their wide-eyed gaze back at him, though Ingrid was quick with a response. "I'm sorry-- What sweetie?"

"Who is this man?" Rufus repeated. "The address here says he lives on the hillside overlooking the town."

"He's a--" Ingrid looked to her husband.

"We were--" Ephiram looked back at his wife.

"He's just a crazy old man." They both said in hesitate unison. "Nothing to worry about."

"Ah," Rufus nodded, noticing the strange behavior but not questioning it. He looked back at the letter, "I wonder why he would invite me over to celebrate my birthday."

"Unfortunately we will never know," Ephiram said, placing a hand on Rufus's shoulder, "But right now we plans for your birthday that need tending to... And none of it includes the Duke."

"I see." Rufus replied, eyebrow raised though while he may have known his parents since birth but he still didn't understand the strange hostility his parents had for the man that represented their town but if they had a reason they had a reason. As to why-- Perhaps he would never know. "Well, I have some time. Perhaps I should at least--"

"Absolutely not!"

Rufus jumped, nearly dropping his plate from the collected shout. "I- Wha- Beg pardon?"

"It's not necessary sweetie," Ingrid explained quite quickly, "It's just-- Well... This is something that's going to be between just us."

"Just your mother and myself." Ephiram nodded in agreement. "Nothing for you to worry about. B-Besides, he's probably really busy."

"I understand." Rufus said. 

"One day we'll explain our reasoning son." Ephiram chuckled. "But for right now, why don't you go and visit your cousin, Freed? Today's his birthday as well after all."

"It is?" Rufus blinked, contemplating it before he smiled. Freed was his favorite relative and he really did like going out to the countryside and today was his birthday too. "Ah-- Yes it is. Alright then. It's been awhile since I last saw Freed, I shall go and give him birthday greetings."

"Then it's settled," Ingrid clapped her hands together, "I'll send word to his father and you'll go and see Freed for a bit."

"Sounds like a plan." Ephiram said. "But be home by 6 pm."

"6 pm?" Rufus blinked. "Why 6 pm?"

"That's when the surprise is." Ephiram answered. "Your mother and I will be free from the clinic by 5 tonight... Hopefully."

"And bring Freed along with you." Ingrid beamed. "It's a surprise for the both of you."

"Alright then." Rufus said, handing his now empty plate to Richard when he reappeared, picked up his book and tucking the envelope away into his pocket. "I'll step out and won't return until 6 pm tonight."

"Atta boy Rufus."

"Have fun sweetheart~ Be sure to tell your Uncle Lewyn that we said 'Hi'."

"I will Mother." Rufus smiled. "Thank you for the treat Richard. Can you let the rest of the staff that I'll be stepping out for the day?"

"Oh?" Richard blinked. "Very well. Should I tell them as to where you will be going Young Master?"

"To the Justine household." Rufus answered. "Where's Zelgius?"

"You called Milord?"

Seemingly, out of nowhere, a rather intimidating man appeared. He stood stoic and tall, broad shouldered with dark blue hair and warm olive green eyes that shone through his strict and straight forward manner and was defined with a set of muscles that was currently hidden away under a heavy curtain of dark armor.*** He stood before the blonde, his inhuman sword held before him like a staff, startling all around him in the kitchen except Rufus with his sudden, silent and overall unexplained appearance given his heavy and bulky looking armor. 

"Milord." He bowed his head toward Ephiram and Ingrid respectively. "Milady." 

"Zelgius." They nodded in turn.

Zelgius lifted his head up with a small smile and he pulled out a large and rather heavy present and held it out to the small male who took it with a blush and carefully unwrapped it, revealing it to be a book of Ancient History and various battle and war tactics of Earthland's history.

Another book Rufus had been eyeing in town a month beforehand.

"Happy Birthday Milord." Zelgius bowed.

"Thank you Zelgius." Rufus hugged the book close. "How--"

"I remember you expressing interest in my military career," Zelgius answered with a small smile, "And then you proceeded to point that out to me about a month ago-- I made my mind then." 

"I see. T-Thank you."

Zelguis smiled with pride.

"I... I wished to go to the Justine estate." Rufus answered, trying to hide his flushed face as he strode past the large dark armor-clad man, still holding the book close. "You are to accompany me. Have a carriage brought around immediately."

"Very well." Zelgius nodded before he followed close behind the smaller male. "When are we to depart?"

"Now."

"Now?" He blinked, pausing briefly. "Why now?"

"Yes now." Rufus replied. He turned to look at the taller male. "Mother and Father--"

A silence fell over the room as Zelgius turned to look at Rufus's parents for confirmation and they locked eyes, a silent but private conservation happening between the three of them while Rufus watched curiously. After a long while, Zeglius closed his eyes and he nodded in understanding.

"I understand now." He spoke, voice soft. "I apologize Milord, it seems that I have forgotten briefly of the circumstances-- Forgive me."

"It's quite all right." Ingrid said with a bright smile. "Can you have my son and his cousin back to us by 6 pm?"

"As you wish Milady."

"Thank you Zelgius."

Rufus let out a sigh of relief when Zelgius began making his way toward him, halting before him.

"Ready Zelgius?" Rufus asked. 

The tall man smiled. "After you Milord."

Rufus beamed, thankful he had the most loyal and most trustworthy guardsmen in all of Hargeon. It was as if he gained an older brother instead of a guard meant only to protect to protect him. "Memories are a fickle things hmm?" 

"Indeed." Zegluis smiled. "Shall I go ahead of you and meet you out front Milord?"

"Yes please."

With one last bow, Zegluis turned and moved past the blonde and disappeared through the front door, closing it behind him with a snap while Rufus stayed behind, reaching for his satchel to place both of his books into his travel satchel, placing onto his shoulder and he pulled a large crimson hat with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges that matched his vest and his mask, securing it perfectly on his head as he waited. On the upper left side, spilling out from the rear part of it and fell down rather gracefully was an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage that fell down from the rear part of the hat and almost reaching down below Rufus' back. After checking his reflection in the mirror by the door, he was satisfied and made his way to the front door, pausing briefly to pull out the torn envelope. He continued to stare at the letter, thousands of questions bouncing in his head before he stuck it back into his pocket before he opened the front door and stepped out to follow his guardsmen.

Perhaps a visit with Freed was a God send after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= Now I know that when Rufus was first introduced in Fairy Tail, he's revealed to be 19 (and was 21-22 by the end of the (manga) series). I purposely made him a wee bit younger then his canon age as well as alter his appearance for the sake of the plot of this story and as the plot moves on I promise it will not only make sense but worth it. :3
> 
> **= Type in Zeglius; Fire Emblem into Google, Bing, etc ect search bar to get a better look of description and yes, I'm meshing Fire Emblem in because 1) Why not and 2) Arguably, if one truly looked or thought about it, they could easily be intertwined with one another without so much as a second thought and arguable Mashida mentions being a video game player in his down days during interviews
> 
> ***= Hargeon was the perfect setting because it actually fits the bill in terms of 'coastal villages' and while Crocus is canonically Rufus and Orga's home-- But not today as different plans are in brew.


	3. Justine Estate

Once the carriage hand been rolled out to the front, Zelgius opened the door for Rufus and helping him in that made the blonde feel slighted and embarrassed and while he knew that Zelgius was just doing his job, but it didn't stop Rufus from being irritated. Once Rufus was situated in the carriage, Zelgius climbed into the carriage himself-- albeit some difficulty due the combination of both his tall stature and his bulky dark armor-- and sat across from the blonde, closing the door and rapping on the wall behind him with his knuckles; Signaling to the driver to proceed.

They were off. 

The carriage ride was a rather silent one as Rufus immediately sank as deep as he could into the cushioned seat, trying to get comfortable before he opened the book Zelgius had given him and beginning to read the minute he felt them take off. His cousin didn't really live that far out of town, he lived in the countryside along the beach side of Hargeon but as Rufus knew and he had no doubt, his parenys knew, that it was far enough that he had a deemable excuse for his parents explain as to why he couldn't join his newly discovered grandfather for whatever plans he had and Rufus had no doubt in his mind that Freed's father would like have no problem in vouching for him and aid his parents in whatever lie they planned on cooking up.

He just wished he knew why.

It was often a shared joke to the people in Hargeon, perhaps in all of Fiore, that he and his cousin Freed Justine* were often alike-- they were both born on the same day, they both shared a physical appearance with a few minor differences and they both thought an awful lot alike to the point many had called them brothers, twins even.

The Twins of Hargeon. 

Freed, like Rufus, was a now 16 year old boy born with the misfortune of a rather slim and lean figure, much like a woman's that too lead to him having many a man come after him and stood at the same height as Rufus but that was where the similarities between the two boys ended. Freed had bright blue eyes that were framed by rather delicate eyelashes and shoulder length green hair that was styled a little differently from Rufus's own. His bangs were brushed to one side covering the right side of his face but what stuck out more was the pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head shaped like light lightning bolts.** 

Freed and Rufus also shared a passion for the written world or art, history, science and literature; Ancient and recent. The minute they were able to read, Freed and Rufus spent a huge chunk of their childhood with their noses in their books and were quick to get together the minute either of them gained a new book and talking about them at every chance they got, to the point they both often appeared on the other's door without so much as message or even a lone word before hand but Rufus more often the Freed, thanks mainly in part to his parents. In fact it was due to the boys' closeness that Freed's father had purchased them a little house-- a little cottage, where he was currently heading, for Freed and Rufus to go whenever they wanted to find solace, security and privacy; Another trait shared between both boys as there were times they both tended to feel overwhelmed and wanted space for just themselves, including on their birthdays sometimes.

Which reminded him--

"Zelgius. I wish to make a quick stop into town."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"It's Freed's birthday as well." Rufus answered. "It would be rather rude to just announce myself without so much as giving him a gift for his birthday."

"Very well." Zelgius smiled. "Any place in mind?"

"The bookstore please."

"As you wish." 

Zelgius pushed aside the drapery behind him to reveal the driver. He tapped the driver on the shoulder, startling him but he remained composed, focused on the road and keeping good control of the horses.

"Yes?"

"Have this carriage taken to the bookstore in the town square." Zelgius said. "We are to pick up something before we continue our trip to the Justine house."

"Yes sir."

 

 

* * *

 

They reached the heart of Hargeon, to the bookstore that Rufus was known to frequent more the any other store in town and without waiting for Zelgius, Rufus jumped out and proceeded straight into the store. Finding the book that Rufus wanted to present Freed with was rather easy as Rufus knew what it was he was looking for and once he had found it, he was quick to approach the front desk, pay for it and quickly store it into his satchel; A happy smile on his face just as Zelgius entered through the door.

"Milord--"

"I've got what we've came here for," Rufus cut across his scolding, "Let's continue on with our journey."

Zelgius sighed but still smiled. "Very well-- Shall we Milord?"

"Mm."

Once they had situated themselves, they were off once more with Rufus re-immersing himself in his new book, wondering vaguely if it was possible to get both his parents into agreeing into letting him stay over with Freed after tonight's surprise. After awhile, he looked up from his book, pausing his reading in the battle tactics during the Scouring period to look out the window, watching the scenery rush by them in a blur of color, mind whirling. He blinked when he felt the carriage begin the process of slowing down, eventually halting with the gentle clip-clopping and neighing of the horses. Rufus leaned forward in his seat a little more and pushed back the piece of drapery a little more to peek out the window to see that they had stopped in front of an impressive log cabin and Rufus couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"We've arrived, Milord." 

He was here.

He jolted, when the weight was suddenly to one side for Zelgius stood up and exited out the carriage, righting it back into balance. He let out a noise of discomfort as he stretched out all of his limbs, riding them of the tension he had built up until he was satisfied and he turned back around and held an amoured hand out to the blonde.

"Milord."

Rufus flushed a brilliant pink. "Ah-- T-Thank you Zelguis."

"A pleasure."

Rufus closed the book with a soft snap, remembering to mark his place and he carefully placed the leather bound book into his satchel before rising up from his seat and accepting the offered hand. He stepped out of the carriage and onto the cobbled road that would lead up to the cottage and barely had anytime to view and adjust himself where necessary to make sure he looked presentable when a joyous cry rang across the the still air, allowing both Rufus and Zelgius look up to find the source.

"Rufus!"

"Freed!" 

Another thing that made Rufus and Freed very similar and further supported the people's belief that they were brothers rather then cousins; It seemed that both men had the same taste in fashion. It seemed today that Freed had chosen to wear his favorite outfit which consisted his favorite knee-length double-breasted dark red coat with a wide collar and large light colored cuffs decorated by a dark line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each with four buttons closing over it. Around his waist lied a pair of buckled belts while underneath the coat he wore a simple light colored shirt with a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by his coat and a light cravat tied around his neck, tucked inside the coat. Completing the look was a pair of loose dark pants tucked inside simple white boots that each sported a line of small buttons on their respective outer sides.

Rufus grunted upon the wind getting knocked out of him the minute the greenette ran down the paved and cobbled drive, throwing himself at Rufus before pulling the blonde into a tight hug to which he returned. After awhile, both men pulled apart, both beaming. 

"It's so wonderful to see you." Freed said. "Father sent me word that you were visiting. What brings you here?"

"Well since today's our shared birthday I figured--"

"Oh no! I forgot all about it!" Freed flushed in embarrassment and immediately hid behind his hands. "It's March 27th! How on earth could I forget our shared birthdays?"

"Stayed up reading last night-- Again?" Rufus replied with a knowing smirk, shuffling through his satchel.

"Perhaps..." Freed flushed, visible eye looking to the sky finding the bright blue sky suddenly fascinating. "Perhaps not..."

"Well--" Rufus's smile remained as he held the book he purchased to Freed. "Happy Birthday Freed."

Freed's visible eye widen and shimmered as he gingerly took the book from Rufus's hand and gave it a closer look. It was the mysteries and lores of the infamous Graveyard Sea***; a book Freed remembered admitting to wanting to have when Rufus was over the last time both boys got together.

"How did--"

"I had it memorized." Rufus answered simply, lightly tapping the side of his head with his finger. "It was the last copy."

"Now I feel bad," Freed let out a gentle chuckle, holding the book close, "I didn't even get you anything-- I'm so sorry."

"It's quite all right-- I've actually got a couple new books from both Zelgius and Gertrude and I thought--"

He let out a deep sigh. 

"Is something wrong?" Freed blinked, peeking up from his hands.

Rufus turned to look at the worried greenette. "Actually would it be alright if we can talk somewhere a little more private?"

Freed frowned and removed his hands from his face but he didn't question the request as he began leading both men toward his cottage. "Sure. We can use my study-- More privacy. I'll have Mira bring us up some tea and sweet pasties."

Rufus smiled. A cup of tea and a small platter of sweets did sound lovely. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Here are your treats and tea boys."

"Aw~ Thank you Mira." 

The young maid smiled sweetly at Freed and placed the large tray of various sweet confections on the top a small table stationed between Freed and Rufus along with a large elegant silver kettle filled with hot tea by two teacups on top of a couple of plates. Mira Strauss, or Mirajane Strauss, depending on who addressed her, was small, slim young woman with a rather curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts that shown perhaps a little too well in her uniform. She had large blue eyes that were warm and motherly with long white hair that curled slightly at the end, with bangs framing her face reaching down to her chest while a short upward ponytail tied over her forehead, somehow diverting people's attention from the maid headband she wore.

She righted herself, quickly dusting her apron and gave Freed a sweet smile. "Will you be needing anything else before I disappear?"

"No." Freed smiled. "That'll be all. Thank you Mira."

Mira smiled and bowed before taking her leave, closing the door behind her. Once the door had closed with a snap, Zelgius decided to follow behind Mira and exited the room himself, once he had confirmed Rufus was safe and likely stood outside the door and stood in front of it, guarding it. Freed picked up the silver tea kettle and poured tea into both cups, handing one off to him.

"There you are."

"Thank you."

Rufus accepted the porcelain cup and matching plate, taking a small sip and let a small sound of satisfaction as he allowed the simple but smooth taste of Earl Grey roll on his tongue. He placed the teacup on its plate before reaching out for a small queen's cake, taking a small bite while Freed set his own teacup down. 

"What did you want to talk about?"

Rufus paused, taking a deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure as to how he was going to explain his reasoning behind being here and why he wanted to talk to Freed in private.

"It's... It's about this man-- The Duke of Hargeon.'"

"Ah, you mean Oliver Frelia?" Freed hummed, confusion etched on his face. "I'm afraid I don't know much about the man--"

"Hmm." Rufus took another sip of tea. "I received this letter from him this morning--"

Rufus tucked his hand into his pocket, pulling out the letter and held it out to the greenette. Freed blinked and set his tea down and taking the offered note.

"What's this?"

"An invitation to join him for my birthday." Rufus answered. "It came to me today and Mother and Father were quick to deny and equally quick to send me here."

"I see." Freed muttered, as he opened the letter and read the contents.

"What can you tell me?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Freed sighed, setting the letter down and picking up his teacup, "I've only heard rumors... Most of it involving his mistreatment toward his servants, his brutal business practices, his rather odd behavior toward a select few and his-- uh-- _'extravagant'_ taste."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing I'm afraid," Freed sighed, "I've never met the man and my Father doesn't seem keen on introducing me anytime soon."

"Do you suppose we could ask your father?"

"Unfortunately not. He had to step out for an errand." Freed smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Rufus smiled. "At least it was worth a try."

Freed shrugged. 

The silence between the two men didn't remain for long as they quickly immersed themselves into discussions relating to their new books. Eventually the topic veered off from the new books into books they had previously read and currently owned until their discussion diverted back to one of books containing documented lands, discovered and documented or lands seen but not yet explored when Freed pulled down a large book from one of his many bookshelves and opened it, revealing numerous pictures of various lands that could only be seen from a distance due to a variety of reasons ranging for instant death to unnavigable passages. Rufus's eyes widen marginally when one image of one of the many unexplored islands that was shown to him and the memory of the dream surfaced.

_'It's beautiful, isn't it?'_

"It is." He echoed the mystery man's response. "But not as beautiful as you."

"Beg pardon?"

Rufus blinked, clearing his mind and his thoughts of the strange dream land and found himself facing a confused Freed. He blinked again when it began to dawn on him that he wasn't as silent with his thoughts as he thought he was. He looked back to at the photo of the book.

"Have you ever had a dream," Rufus asked, "A dream where you find yourself in a land that you thought couldn't exist anywhere?"

"I-- Uh-- I guess." Freed seemed unsure. "Is something... Is something wrong?"

"I had a dream last night," Rufus whispered, tapping his finger to the photo displayed to him, "I dreamed I was in a land like this one--"

"You dreamed you were in Ca Elum?"

"It could have been." Rufus hummed. "But it seemed more-- Ethereal. Unrealistic... It wasn't anything I remembered reading about."

Freed carefully settled himself back into his chair, eyes wide. "Describe it to me."

"I found myself in a land--" Rufus looked up and toward the window where the sea was visible. His eyes glazed over, "In the middle of a glen-- A large and open valley surrounded by trees. There were these lovely, beautiful rolling hills doted with large boulders here and there with beautiful green grass that looked more like sea waves."

Freed nodded, sipping his tea.

"There are these intricate rock formations-- None of which I have any recollection of seeing or reading anywhere-- They stood proud over me, protecting me, like stone-made guardians. It... It was beautiful." Rufus smiled, resting his chin on his hand. "I still remember the warmth of the sun and the cool wind on my skin. The heady smell of the wooded pine, redwood, the soft tones of grass and the breath of sea salt. It was so-- so comforting and peaceful... It almost felt like I was home."

"It sounds beautiful." Freed looked up toward the ceiling. "Very beautiful."

"It was beautiful." Rufus agreed.

_'You're beautiful.'_

Rufus blinked, eyes clearing and head lifting slightly to look at the greenette as if just realizing that he was there. Freed blinked too, startled by Rufus's sudden and bizarre movement and gaze.

"There was a man..."

"A man?"

"A man." Rufus repeated, voice quiet. "He... He spoke to me."

"This man--" Freed breathed, leaning forward in his seat. "What did he look like?"

"I-I don't recall." Rufus admitted ashamedly. "All I can recall is that he stood taller then myself-- H-He was rather massive man with a heavily muscular torso and biceps... His face looked rectangular..." 

"Anything else?" Freed whispered. "His hair color, his eyes? Any physical attributes you can remember?"

"No." Rufus answered, rubbing his forehead. "It's all dark... I can't see them-- I can't even make him out. I-I can't see his face. I don't even know his name-- All I can remember is his voice, I can still hear him, his voice is of its own-- Like the voice of an old friend, like I've known him somewhere my entire life."

He looked at Freed with confusion and uncertain. "He held me close-- Like I was a lover and I think... I think I liked it?"

"Then--"

Both men froze upon the sound of a door, a door behind Freed that Rufus recalled leading to his bedroom opened and startling Rufus who could only blink at the sight of their half dressed newcomer who merely let out a large yawn. He was completely unaware of his audience as he clumsily lumbered his way toward Freed, who remained frozen in place, eyes wide, lips pursed to a thin line that formed a forced smile and brow sweating. Rufus furrowed his own brow as he attempted to make head of the scene before him.

He was missing something here, but what?

"There you are." The man mumbled, his voice thick with an accent Rufus did not recognize as a sleepy smile spread across his face, leaning down toward Freed's level. "Why'da leave милая?"****

He was a rather tall and muscular young man with orange eyes that were still heavy with sleep that was accented by the dark circles around them. His blonde was in disarray, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some did fall down in a small tuft on his forehead giving Rufus the impression he had just woken up-- Which seemed to be an accurate description. What drew Rufus's focus was a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar over his right eye and a large tribal tattoo that covered the left side of rib cage, extending up to his left shoulder and covered parts of the upper back. His green eyes widen and a pink flush spread across his cheeks mirrored by a deep red flush that crossed the greenette's face when the man placed a kiss to the side of Freed's forehead.

"L-Laxus..." He trembled. "N-Now is not a g-good time..."

"Hmm?" The man mumbled sleepily. "Why?"

A nervous smile passed over Rufus's lips as he attempted to find his words. "Uhm-- I-I-- Uhh..."

"AH! Rufus, I-I can explain this!" Freed became frantic, eyes wide and arms held out to the pink-faced blonde in surrender. "T-This! I mean- Him and I-- It's-- Oh lord--"

It seemed that right then and there that the other man, Laxus, seemed to realize that he and Freed weren't the only ones in the greenette's study. He blinked his half-lidded orange eyes, removing any trace amounts of sleep left in them so as to allow him to focus on Rufus a little more better, making the smaller blonde feel uncomfortable and shift a bit in his seat, while those now fully awake orange orbs studied him-- Clearly sizing him up.

"You had twin?" Having company didn't seem to bother Laxus as he placed another kiss, this time to Freed's neck, just above the cravat. Eyes not leaving Rufus, making the smaller blonde feel even more nervous then he already was. "Why not tell me?"

"H-He's not my t-twin Laxus." Freed trembled as Laxus moved down the length on his neck, mouthing his flesh and pushing the fabric of his cravat and collar down to expose more of the greenette's neck to him. "H-He's actually my c-cousin. W-We do look similar d-don't we?"

"Cousin?" Laxus repeated eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty of the word. "Is part of family?"

"Yes." Freed nodded. "Laxus-- This is Rufus Lore. He's my family."

"He is family?"

"Yes." Another nod.

"We trust him?"

"I trust him with my very life." Freed replied. He turned to Rufus. "Rufus. I-- I understand that this may be a bit confusing but--"

"A little I'll admit..."

"Rufus, I'd like you to meet Laxus Dreyar." Freed held a hand toward Laxus, his face an impossible shade of red. "He's an immigrant from the Pergrande Kingdom.***** M-My father-- Uh-- _'Hired'_ him for m-my personal security and- and I may have gotten-- Well-- Gotten to know him quite-- Uh-- _'Personally'_."

"Sooo-- You're in a secret relationship." Rufus breathed, the pieces coming together. "With-- With this man?"

Freed flinched, recoiling his hand as if slapped. "Yes."

"I see." Rufus sighed, closing his eyes and placing his teacup down. "I can't believe you."

Freed trembled and Laxus growled. "I'm sorry. This is a _'reviled'_ but please! Hear me out--"

"No no-- Well, that too I suppose but that's not it." Freed jolted, looking up at Rufus with watery eyes in confusion. "Rather I am mad at you..." He fixed the greenette with a look of utter disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-- Uh-- Eh?" Freed blinked eyes wide as he and Laxus stared at Rufus in disbelief, in Freed's case and confusion, in Laxus's. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rufus repeated. "I thought we both agreed when we were 5 years old we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. I certainly remember so... We pinky promised."

"So this--" Freed pointing to both himself and Laxus. "This 'thing' between Laxus and myself-- It doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?"

"No-- Well yes! I-I guess." Freed seemed uncertain of his own answer. "Rufus... You and I both know that this--" He pointed to both himself and Laxus once more. "That this _'thing'_ between us is frowned upon by our society."

"I am well aware." Rufus replied taking another sip of tea. "But please forgive me if I'm failing to see the problem." 

"You and I both know that as men of social stature-- We are expected to marry a woman of equal noble bearing-- Learn to love each other but-- But--" Freed sighed biting his lip and looked away, twining his fingers with Laxus's. "I can't. I just can't." 

Rufus blinked.

"I've tried and tried again to look at the woman as a man should, to not to find the male anatomy attractive-- As God and Society intends for me but I just can't do it," Freed wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and gave Rufus a stern but determined look, "I care not what you or they may say, I care not if I burn in Hell for all eternity-- I love Laxus Dreyar! I love a man!"

A hushed silence fell over the room as Rufus and Freed merely stared at each other. After awhile, Freed felt his confidence slip, his courage faulting as Rufus continued to look at him with that rather blank look as the blonde organized his thoughts as Freed knew he would. Freed's hold on Laxus's hand tightened as he bit his lip and struggled to hold back his tears, stumbling back slightly while Laxus rubbed his back and speaking comforting words in his native tongue in an attempt to comfort the greenette. Freed knew that he would have to face his family with this revelation in one way or another but it seemed that he wasn't as ready as he thought he was since Rufus was the one person Freed always felt safe and secure in confided in with any secrets but alas--

Alas he feared he just lost that one confident.

After a long silence, Rufus spoke once more. Voice stoic and unwavering. "Does your father know?"

Freed jumped, clearly not expecting Rufus to speak. His eyes wide as he stared at the blonde in disbelief. "I'm sorry?"

"Does your father Uncle Lewyn know?" Rufus repeated.

"Oh-- Father knows." Freed muttered, face pink. "Rest assure-- He knows."

"And your mother-- Aunt Syliva?" Rufus inquired. "While I know you and your father haven't been on good terms or haven't even seen her a few years--" 

"She doesn't know." Freed said curtly. The mention of his mother was a still sore subject to the greenette. "I have no doubt that she would not accept this revelation as well as my father as she wanted to set me up with an arranged marriage to a woman from a very wealthy family."

"Yes and we all know how arranged marriages go and end." Rufus chuckled, raising his teacup up to his lips. "The inevitable cheating of one's spouse whether it be out of spite or for love, the violent and messy divorce and often times the gruesome murder of the spouse. I remember well from history's many stories... Uncle Lewyn and Aunt Syliva are a fine example."

"Money, power and higher social status was all my _'mother'_ ever cared for." Freed sneered. "She's never really cared for me or my father. It was always about her."

Freed let out a heavy sigh before looking at Rufus, fear and worry evident in his eyes. "You're-- You're okay with this?" 

"Of course." Rufus smiled. "Love is love. Who am I to judge? If I was in your position-- given my strange dream-- Would you judge me?"

"Oh no-- Defiantly not!" Freed quickly assured, hands out in a dissuasive manner. "But you do promise you will not speak of this?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Rufus." Freed gushed, hugging Rufus. "You truly are the greatest man I could ever have as a cousin and best friend!"

"Aw-- Thank you." Rufus smiled, returning the hug. "But I am curious--" He pulled away from the hug. "Tell me-- How did you first discovered your preference for Laxus."

"Ah! Yes! That--" Freed blushed, placing a hand to his reddening cheek. "That's kind of a funny but a looooong story."

Rufus looked to the grandfather clock back by the door. "We have plenty of time. I'm not expected home till at least 6."

"Alright." Freed nodded. "Well then, we might as well sit down and have Mira bring us a fresh pot of tea and mug of beer for Laxus. Speaking of which--" He turned to look at Laxus who let a large yawn and scratched his bare chest. "Laxus. Please make yourself presentable."

"Da ser." Laxus rumbled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Given how they are both designed in character, personalities, hair styles, taste in clothing and mannerisms, I wouldn't be surprised if Mashida had decided to create a Fairy Tail side manga or just outright announce on Twitter or during an anime convention that they were actually cousins or long lost brothers.
> 
> ** = Like with Rufus, I'm well aware of Freed's canon age ( 20 in the series and 22-23 by the end or if one wants to get technical what with the Tenrou bullshit sorcery, 27 to 29-30) but like with Rufus, I made him a wee bit younger minus -1 year for the sake of the story.
> 
> *** = Based on a best-selling book by Charles Berlitz, The Bermuda Triangle (1974)
> 
> **** = Dear Heart in Russian.
> 
> ***** = It was stated that when Mashida was first designing Makarov, Ivan and Laxus, he admitted that he was inspired by a friend or an acquiescence from Russia and as a result I decided to make Laxus a Russian immigrant and the Pergrande Kingdom their homeland, Russia because again, if we look at the map it would work and Mashida didn't plan to expand beyond Fiore during the series so we're on our own on what other countries are like


	4. Nightfall's Terror

"How did your father and Laxus first meet?"

"Through an mutual acquaintance." Freed answered. "There's a man that my father does business with that needed someone here to help with the translating during any and all trading that would occur when they're were in port here and in the same token, my father was looking for someone to guard me while he was away for any given period of time."

"What did Laxus do on the ship prior before he became your bodyguard?"

"Cargo loader."

Something about Freed's answers that seemed a bit odd to Rufus; It seemed like it was rather well-rehearsed and sounded as though there emphasizes on a few words but he didn't call attention to it. He guessed it was likely put in place in the offhand chance that someone else, who would not have approved of his relationship as he did, asked. He picked up his teacup, swirling the small silver spoon laden with sugar into the dark brown liquid before he focused on Laxus.

"What part of the Pergrande Kingdom are you from Laxus?" Rufus smiled. "Or what county is it that you hail from?"

Laxus blinked, brows furrowed as he processed what it was Rufus had just told him. After awhile, he let a sound of frustration and turned to Freed, speaking rapidly to the greenette in a foreign language. Rufus watched with amazement as the greenette smiled and began what he could only assume was to console him in the same native language and spoke back to him as he rubbed the burly blonde's musculed arm. Laxus's eyes widen in understatement before he turned to look back at the smaller blonde.

"Forgive me." Laxus rumbled. "I not understand question."

"It's fine." Rufus assured.

"I come from large part of land called Russia." Laxus answered. "Largest land of all Motherland."*

"Ah." Rufus shook his head, clearing his stunned look. "If you don't mind me asking--"

"Hmm?"

"Please forgive me if this sounds rude but-- What was it that you said?"

"Said?" Freed blinked.

"The language you spoke..."

"Oh!" Freed smiled. "That would be Russian. The main language of the Pergrande Kingdom."

"When did you learn to speak the Russian language?"

Growing up, Rufus and Freed were taught from a young age by the best tutors Fiore had to offer to read, write and speak English, French, German, Spanish and occasionally, if the situation called for it, Latin. To see his cousin speak an unfamiliar language was, in Rufus' view, quite an understatement to the word _'surprising'_ and that left Freed to fill in exactly what he had been doing the summer before.

"I think I started a little after I turned 14." Freed mused. "About a few days after Laxus was hired. My father was a bit wary of Laxus, fearful if you will, but I simply expressed curiosity and before I knew it, Laxus and I were teaching the other our language and our way of life."

"That... That actually sounds romantic." Rufus sighed with a smile. He tried to hide his pink face behind his teacup. "Is that h-how you first fell in love?"

"Ah-- That's--" Freed flushed and was quick to stutter and stumble over his words. "T-That's a funny-- Ah-- Funny story..."

"Love at first sight." Laxus cut across. "I loved when first saw him."

Freed's became a darker shade of red and he bowed his head, hair obscuring his eyes. "Y-Yeah. That."

"Aw~" Rufus cooed. "How cute."

"Milord."

"Hmm?"

Rufus perked at his title and found himself, along with Freed and Laxus, turning to look at Zelgius who entered into the study, with a soft snap of the door. He bowed in respect toward Freed, who tilted his head with a smile in turn before the dark haired man turned his attention back to Rufus.

"I hate to be rude Milord but the time is 5:15." Zelgius said. "It would take us thirty minutes to reach our destination and your parents requested that you were to return home at 6 pm. Sharp."

"Ah-- So it is." Rufus agreed, looking toward the grandfather clock. "I guess we must be on our way."

"Oh~ Really?" Freed pouted. "Must you? It's my-- Well, **_OUR_** birthday--"

"Alas it is." Zelgius smiled. "Which is why I have been requested to bring you to the destination as well Master Justine."

"Wha--!" Freed's eyes grew wide and he turned to Rufus. "Really?"

"Indeed." Rufus beamed. "It's a surprise-- For the both us."

"How lovely! Just let me--" Freed was quick to stand but then he paused, turning to look at Laxus who regarded him with blank curiosity. He looked back to Rufus and Zelgius. "Am I allowed to bring Laxus?"

"I see no harm." Rufus smiled. "Zelgius?"

"He may accompany us." Zelgius nodded. "As I understand it, Laxus was hired as Master Justine's bodyguard... It would be unwise if Master Justine was to leave his home without the adequate protection."

"There we go." Rufus smiled. "Shall we?"

"We'll meet you out front in 5 minutes."

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, Freed and Laxus came out to the front drive to meet up with Rufus and Zelgius just as the carriage rolled up. Once it came to a complete stop, Zelgius opened the carriage door and held a hand out toward Rufus.

"After you Milord."

Rufus and Freed were quick to clamber in and immediately took one side of the carriage and immediately pulled out their new books while Laxus and Zelgius clambered in and settled into the seats opposite them. The carriage rolled off and Rufus and Freed began chatting animatedly about their books' topics while Laxus and Zelgius watched with fond amusement while both boys talked to one other while they in turn, struck up a conservation between the two them in hopes of understanding the other; talking about their military backgrounds and their current goals. The ride may have taken thirty minutes but to the four of them, it seemed to last a mere few minutes as they surprised to find themselves at their destination; The Lore Mansion.

"Sires. We have arrived."

"Ah." Zelgius blinked, leaning forward. "So we have."

"That was awfully fast." Freed mused, peering out through the curtains of the carriage. "How did that happen?"

"No idea." Rufus replied with a smile. "But let us get inside to meet with my parents and see our surprise."

"Right."

Before Zelgius could even get up and proceed with his duties, Rufus and Freed were already rising from their seats, stuffing their books into their bags and jumping out of the carriage, running up to front door in child-like wonderment. It had been quite some since Rufus felt like a young child, running and racing up the steps of his manse with his cousin, in fact he couldn't seem to recall a time he was ever this excited for his birthday.

"Milords! Wait! Stop!"

"Freed! No! You get hurt!"

Their warnings went unheard as the two reached the top step and the front door was opened revealing Rufus's mother to the two men. She beamed and opened the door wide.

"Oh~ You made it." She began ushering them in. "Your father and I were beginning to think you lost track of time... Again."

"It was that one time." Rufus protested with a huff while Freed sniggered.

"Yes yes." Ingrid waved it off with a smile before turning her attention to Freed. "And you remembered to bring Freed with you."

"You doubted I would?" Rufus asked, miffed.

"Oh~ Of course not sweetie," Ingrid smiled as she pulled Freed into a tight hug, "Freed. It's been awhile. Look how you've grown sweetie." 

"Hello Aunt Ingrid." Freed smiled, hugging back. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine lovey." She beamed and held out a hand to Rufus, ushering both men into the house just as Zelgius and Laxus reached the front step. "Now come inside, all of you. Your father is waiting for you two with your surprise in the drawing room."

"The drawing room?"

"Hmm."

The five of them made their way into house and walked toward the back of the house where the drawing room would be. Ingrid lead them before she turned and opened the door, revealing the darken room to the four men.

"Inside." Ingrid's smile seemed to grow wider. "Quickly now."

They did as they were told and stepped into the dark room, just as the lights flooded the grand room, startling both men when people suddenly appeared with streamers, banners and confetti all yelling 'Happy Birthday' into the shocked faces of the boys. The surprise it turned out was a rather large and rather grand surprise party in the drawing room just for the two of them with several large tables carrying a large variety of food ranging from healthy to sweet, drinks alcoholic to non-alcoholic, a large table baring a large birthday cake in the center. An orchestra played in the background while Freed and Rufus milled about, running into all of their friends and schoolmates; new and old, talking, drinking tea and eat cake, Rufus' parents were summoned to talk with someone at the front door, disappearing briefly before returning, agitated and Ingrid's case worried and waving off any curious questions. Freed and Rufus were taking another bite of cake when Zelgius had suddenly burst into the room, wide eyed and out of breath. Everyone turned to look at him before he suddenly, without a word, moved toward Rufus and his parents.

"Zelgius?"

"What on earth--"

"We need to find safety Milord! Milady! Now!" Zelgius answered, leaving no room to debate as he pulled a resisting Rufus toward the door. "You! Laxus! Get Master Justine to safety!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Leave? Zelgius wh--"

**_BOOM_ **

The sound resonated within the large house, causing the entire foundation and its windows to shake and rattle, startling all those who were present. Everyone fell silent, eyes all trained on the grand ballroom doors, not a single person moved until the sounds of people screaming filled the air and immediately everyone scrabbled for the large double doors to see what was happening. They reached ran down the hallway, to the front door with Ingrid throwing the door open wide and they all halted, eyes wide. 

"Oh my--"

Their neighborhood, the whole town before them was consumed by a blaze of flickering red and orange light, they could see people running and screaming as homes and businesses burned, flames crackling and danced into the inky sky while the wood and cobblestone crumbled and collapsed beneath the weaken weight of the structures painting the night sky with a hellish orange glow and light mist of dust. Sounds of cannons going off echoed in the night followed by orders to counter attack as a group of men rushed past them, weapons at the ready. Rufus gasped as he felt Zelgius grab a hold of his arm, trying to pull him away from the sight just as a young woman, somewhere in the chaos let out a terrified scream followed by the sounds of men jeering.

"The Vikings have besieged us!" Zelgius said, pulling Rufus down the opposite end of the destruction. "We must get you, your parents, the guests and Master Justine to safety! Now!"

"Vikings?" Rufus winced as the grip on his arm tightened. "Nngh. Zelgius-- Please. That hurts."

"I apologize Milord." Zelgius assured, pulling Rufus with him. "But I must get you to safety. The Vikings are attacking and you could get hurt."

"But what--"

"They are wild, savage beasts in the form of man who attack towns and villages for mere pleasure." Ingrid shuddered. "We must get out of here sweetie."

"I know what Vikings are Mother but--"

"They likely here to raid and loot our town of its worth and valuables," Freed explained as he and Laxus jogged to keep up with them, "They will burn down houses and crops and murder anything or anyone who stands in their way or even tries to get away from them!"

"What about Gertrude, Richard and the others--?" Rufus looked back toward the house. "Shouldn't we--?"

"No worry." Laxus grunted. "They handle themselves. They fight good."

"Zeglius! We need to go back!" Rufus cried, clawing at the iron clad hand on his arm. "Gertrude--"

"Do not worry about them Milord." Zelgius assured. "They'll meet us at our location. They were trained to prepare for an event such as this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ephraim assured. "They've all been shown the many possible routes to our safe location."

Rufus nodded, allowing Zelgius to guide him onto the street, through the rubble and destruction trying to navigate around the throngs of terrified and fleeing people to wherever it was the knight and his parents felt was safe for them. His eyes widen and he left out a pained gasp as many people knocked into him with enough force to knocked his arm clean out of the black knight's hand and causing the blonde to fall backwards onto ground. Rufus attempted to get back up, to get back to his parents, the others, only to be shoved back down to the ground with a pained grunt when the panic continued its surge and he was quick to keep his head covered.

"MY BABY!"

"MILORD!"

"RUFUS!"

"FREED! MOTHER!" Rufus cried, making another attempt to get back up. "FATHER! ZELGIUS!"

"LAXUS! GET MASTER JUSTINE AND THE OTHERS TO THE HILLSIDE! WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!"

"DA!"

"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE RUFUS BEHIND!"

Rufus managed to finally pick himself up and make an attempt to push his way through the crowd, hand outstretched, trying to reach for Freed's or Zelgius's open hands only to pause just as a loud crash broke through the din. Everyone froze until a nearby brick wall fell, revealing to them a faces of the people who Rufus assumed had to be one of the many men that was terrorizing them and their town. He was burly looking man, large and imposing with wild, unkempt look about him with hair and beard that were littered with braids and knots here and there, his eyes were dark as they looked among the crowd of terrified people, searching. He was donned in a variety of strange leathers and strange but intricate armor plating mismatched with what appears to be animal pelts into an outfit. His face split into what Rufus could only assume was a smile before he let out a war cry and raised a massive axe from nowhere and brought it down, Rufus retracted his arm before it came down cutting though one poor soul who wasn't as lucky as he.

A scream was what triggered it.

All hell was unleashed the minute that woman's scream entered the air and the axe came down, killed the man in it's pathway as everyone being pushing and shoving each other, trying to get away from him before they became the next just as more them appeared, causing mass panic and pushing Zelgius and Rufus farther and farther away from each other. Zelgius, despite his heavy and sturdy looking armor, couldn't push past the heavy crowds to reach the struggling blonde.

"MILORD!"

Rufus let out a gasp as he was once again shoved hard back down onto the ground and let out pained cries as he felt multiple feet trample on him, a few even kicking him. Rufus attempted once more to get back up, to get to Zelgius, to get to Freed, to get to his parents. to get to safety when he looked up as he struggled to gain his footing. A mistake he would come to regret as he watched the toe of a large boot aimed directly at him. He attempted to move away from the oncoming threat only to lose balance and fall back into the pathway, all he felt was a sharp pain to his temple before everything went dark and he knew no more.

"RUFUS!"

 

* * *

 

 

Rufus groaned before letting out a small whine of pain at the painful throbbing in his head. He twisted his body until he was on his side, pressing the palm of his hand to his throbbing likely swollen and bruised temple on his right, trying to ease it and blearily opened his eyes only to wince and whimper at the pain that shot through his system at the action. He shakily pushed himself up into a sitting position, blinking his eyes to ward away the dark spots that still invaded his vision as he scanned his surroundings, anxiety and fears settling in when he realized where he was.

_'Th-That's right... We were attacked... Vikings-- There are Vikings. H-How long was I out? Where- Where is everyone?'_

"H-Hello?"

He knew he probably shouldn't call out with a raised voice, but he couldn't see any other option and he didn't seem to be the only person calling out for someone or for help as he could hear many others in the distance. The street he was on was eeirily quiet, nobody was there and the road was empty and dark, covered in debris, rubble and few scattered bodies with a thick layer of dust and soot covering it like a thick blanket. Pieces of timber that remained still glowed and crackled with the hues of red and orange, some of it which still carried a small flame. He jumped, eyes wide when he heard a distant boom and he quickly scrambled onto his wobbly feet and quickly began moving in the direction he first saw, a direction he hoped that might lead him to Freed and or Zelgius... Or even his parents.

He shouldn't stay here.

"MOTHER? FATHER?" He stumbled and maneuvered his way around the crumbling ruins of what used to be a beautiful coastal town in hopes of finding someone-- Anyone! "FREED? ZELGIUS?"

He turned to the left and ran down a long stretch of what remained of a cobblestone street, his footsteps echoing in the night air as searched for any sign of someone he knew. He turned around the corner and found himself stopping dead in his tracks, his voice caught in his throat upon the sight that awaited him. Ahead of him was a group of men, a group of men Rufus did not want to see or be seen by, all them were surrounding a rather impressive pile of jewels, gold, precious metals and bags of, what Rufus could only assume was, more valuables. They were throwing them onto the pile while talking among themselves, none of them aware of Rufus's presence as the blonde tried to will his body into moving, to back away before he was noticed.

"Pretty impressive haul huh men?"

"Yeah-- Think the Chief will be pleased?"

"Should be." Came a grunt. "It looks like there's enough goods to last us years."

"Best idea ever. Guess Springtime is best time to raid."

"Yeah. More stuff."

"Enough chatter. We best get this to the ship."

"Right."

It was now or never. Rufus was finally able to will his legs into move and he began to slowly move backwards, back where he came, as quietly as possible only to bump into something with a soft grunt. Slowly, he turned around to see what exactly it was he ran into that he didn't recall being there last when he came through and he felt his blood run cold.

"Well well. Looky at what we got here." Rufus let out a pained cry the minute that large, beefy hand wrapped itself around his upper arm in vice-like grip and yanking the blonde rather harshly toward its source. "Trying to be a little sneak, huh?"

"Whatcha got there Jarl?"

"Dunno." The man, Jarl, answered, pulling Rufus closer toward him eyes narrowed, studying him. "I think I found meself a nice lookin' wench."

Rufus could feel his cheeks burning red.

Even them?!

"Is that right?" Rufus felt his heart rate increase as the group, their attention now drawn to him, came closer and closer toward him. "Why she wearing man's clothes?"

"Probably so we don't find her," Jarl leered, face very close to Rufus's causing the blonde to cringe in disgust at the man's breath, "Good try though. We still found ya'."

"Why she wearing that fancy mask thing?"

"Probably one of dem fancy womens--"

"Oooooh~"

If his whole mind hadn't been overcome by fear, closing off his voice, Rufus knew he would have been more miffed at being confused for a noblewoman by these men. He stilled, eyes wide as he felt the cold pressure of a thick and sharp blade pressed against his throat.

"What should we do with her? Kill her?"

"Well-- She don't gots much to offer-- Other then that pretty face."

"Yeah, but it be a waste of flesh."

"Waitwaitwait! I gots an idea!"

"Whatcha got Baug?"

"The Chief's currently seeing to the goods being loaded onto the ships right?"

"Right."

"Which means he ain't on the head ship right now."

"Yeah."

Rufus trembled in the man's hold. He wasn't liking the sound of this.

"Once we sail back in a couple of days, the entire village is gonna be throwing a success party the minute we land back." That smile seemed to grow bigger and bigger. "And we have to get the Chief something right?"

"Right."

"So I was thinking-- Let's give him her." Rufus's heart stopped beating as a thick, meaty finger was pointed in his direction. "As an offering. An offering to our Chief. A gift to thank him!"

"I like that idea." Jarl smirked as he yanked rather harshly on the blonde, bringing him out a little further before the burly men. "YEAH! Let's do that."

Rufus let out a pained grunt when he was thrown onto his stomach hard against the ground. He groaned and managed to push himself up but the minute he turned and saw the thick rope that was dangled before him and in the exact gravity of his new founded situation did he finally find his voice and his will to fight. He attempted push them off, to keep them and the rope away from him only to have large meaty hands wrap themselves around his elbows, yanking both of his arms behind his back, thick rope twisting, knotting and tightly securing his gloved wrists behind his back.

"NO!" Rufus screamed. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"Oh ho~ A feisty one." He sneered, snatching a large handful of blonde tresses and yanking Rufus's head up earning him a strangled cry from the blonde. "Oh yeah. I think Chief will like this one."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BRUTE!"

"Stop yer screamin' wench." The man who held Rufus growled in his ear. "We don't need any of them pansy metal-men gettin' our way."

"NO!" Rufus cried, struggling. "NO! RELEASE ME!"

"Oh for-- Bjarni! Shut her up!"

"Ja ja-- Turn her over." The man nodded, with his hand still in Rufus's hair and yanked the blonde up to his knees, earning a pained yelp from the blonde. "There we are."

"DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

The man, Bjarni, reached forward, large hand outstretched for the blonde and ignoring Rufus's stilted struggling and grabbed a hold of the jabot around his neck and yanked it clean off from around his throat and ripped his shirt slightly and tearing the delicate fabric. Rufus bit back a cry at the a stinging, burning like pain it left around to his neck and cringed when a large hand gripped his jaw, a thumb and finger applying pressure to the points where his jaw met his skull and squeezing it harder and harder until the pain became too unbearable for the blonde and he was forced to open his mouth and allowing the man to harshly stuff the torn jabot into his mouth, silencing the young aristocrat.

"Mmhn!"

"Ah-- Best we tie her legs too." The man holding Rufus said. "Once we get her onboard-- Don't want her running around the ship."

"Ah-- Right right."

Rufus grunted when he was pushed back against the ground and felt more thick rope wrap and tying itself around his ankles, tying them together. He squirmed and struggled, trying to free himself from the grips of both the rope and the men holding him but to no avail. He let a terrified squeal that was muffled by his gag when he was suddenly lifted bodily onto Jarl's right shoulder, his face burning crimson.

"MMN!"

"Alright." Jarl grinned. "Let's get her to the ship and place her in the Chief's quaters."

"Right."

"MILORD?!"

"Mphnnh!?"

Craning his head from his awkward angle and could see Zelgius running full speed toward them. How he could even run that fast in such bulky armor, let alone move it normally in the first place was beyond Rufus but he wasn't going to complain as the dark haired male suddenly jumped into air, his large sword raised high in the air.

"RELEASE HIM AT ONCE YOU FILTHY DOGS!!"

"Shit! Them pansy iron-men are here!" 

"QUICK! Get her to the ship!" Baug roared raising his battle axe. "GO!"

"What about you Baug?"

"I'll hold 'im off! You go! I'll meet back at the ship!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Zelgius roared, sword clashing with the axe. "RELEASE HIM!"

"She's property of our Chief now!" Baug sneered. "The Thunder God Orga!"

"VILE BEAST!" Zelgius roared, his sword clashing violently with his opponent's axe. "YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM THAT WAY?!"

"Mphnnh. MPHNNH!"

"MILORD!"

"Don't think so metal-man," Baug sneered, bringing his axe down on Zelgius, who quickly blocked it, "Your battle is with me!"

"BASTARD!"

Rufus could only watch helplessly while he was carried off while Zelgius and Baug clashed their weapons, distracting the armor-clad man who fought against the Viking viciously in the light of the towns dying fires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = See what I did there?


	5. Orga Nanagear

_'This can't be happening. It has to be a dream. A terrible TERRIBLE dream!'_

Rufus struggled frantically, almost wildly in his captor's grip, kicking against meaty flesh and screaming as loud as he could into his jabot in hopes someone would notice and help him but to no avail. Rufus bounced helplessly as the large man ran through the destruction and death that used to be a once beautiful and thriving town, down a sloping hill that the blonde knew lead toward where the ships were usually docked, to where Rufus knew their ship was likely docked and waiting, where Rufus knew a terrible fate awaited him, where death likely awaited him.

"Stop squirmin' woman!" His captor roared, smacking the blonde hard on his bottom with his free hand making Rufus jolt in his grasp and halt his struggling. "You're gonna make me drop ya!"

The tone in his voice made Rufus tremble under the unspoken threat he likely issued but Rufus decided to pursue his futile escape attempt, just to add the additional spite; He wasn't going down without a fight, he just couldn't. He froze, eyes wide and face burn bright red when he felt the other hand, a large beefy hand clasp itself over his arse and squeezing it. Rufus had never felt so mortified as he became pliant over the viking's shoulder as a lone tear escaped past his closed eyes.

"And we don't want that now do we?" Came that sneer. "The Chief is gonna want ya in good condition."

Rufus let out a broken whimper through his gag. He really didn't want to the tribute for these beasts' head man, he didn't want to meet this _'Chief'_ period but alas, the poor boy had no choice. Rufus jolted before letting out a groan of discomfort when the man carrying him decided to make jump, perhaps over a piece of debris or rubble and caused his shoulder plate to dig painfully and uncomfortably into the bottom of his rib cage. After he willed his stomach into settling, he could feel his captor's movement slow from heavy running to a clumsy-like trot and while Rufus was well aware of that where he was going was where his fate awaited him but he couldn't resist the calling of his curiosity to crane his head around the golden curtain that was his hair to peer over the chunky elbow to see where it was he was going. From his angle and with what light the darkness offered, he could see in the fiery destruction that used to be the ports, was a small gathering of small boats that looked to be a type of long ship, with a broad hull on some kind, it's side decorated with a row of cylindrical wooden planks and in the center of these boats another boat waited, it was similar in terms of appearance but this one far bigger then the rest. A boat Rufus found himself heading to.

"Hey! You're back!" Roared a joyous voice.

"Yep." Rufus's captor smirked, shifting his hold on Rufus. "Looks like your group was successful in the raid."

"Yeah! Found enough goods, precious metals and spices to keeps us even through Winter even after we trades with them Devils." There was pause between the two parties, despite the heavy din. "Wait wait wait-- Where's yer group Jarl?"

"They had to grab the rest of the loot." His captor, Jarl, answered before turning. "Ah! There they are!"

At the sound of thunderous footsteps, Rufus lifted his head slightly and found the mentioned group running toward them, carrying heavy sacks of the 'goods' Rufus had seen previously moved past them. Rufus could hear thump following thump and had to assume they were being thrown onto the ship's deck.

"Nice-- You guys really lucked out here-- Whoa. Where's Baug?"

"One of those lousy pansy iron-men showed up just as we was wrapping this one up," Jarl smirked, jostling Rufus who squirmed and squeaked in response, "And she's quite the prize too--"

"Whatcha got there?"

Rufus was startled from his thoughts when he let out another squeak, his face burned a dark shade of red when he felt that large, beefy hand on him once more, grabbing and squeezing his bottom again but rather harshly.

"An offering for the Chief." Jarl answered. "Think he'll like it?"

"A woman?" The other man chortled, jumping down from the ship and landing with a heavy thud before Jarl. "Who wouldn't want one of those?"

"MMAMMN!" Rufus roared, cheeks red. He was getting really tired of this! "MMNAMMN!"

"Oh hoh~ She's a fiery one~" He smirked, walking around the burly man, examining the helpless blonde who merely glared at him. Rufus let out a choked sound of pain when the large man seized a huge chunk of his hair and yanked his head up to better look at the blonde. His smile seemed to grow wider. "Oh yeah~ He's gonna like this one."

"Heh. Figured as much." Jarl smirked. "I gots me quite the eye don't I?"

"Ya do. Ya do." The other man agreed, smile faltering as he moved Rufus's head to one side. "But I'm confused. Why she wearing man clothes?"

"Huh... Cuyler asked the same thing--" Jarl answered, scratching his beard. "Baug guessed it was so we wouldn't finds her escaping us--" He grinned and jostling Rufus earning a noise of discomfort from the captive boy. "Didn't work out so well, huh? Heh. She's quite the prize catch ain't she?"

"Oh yeah~ And quite the beauty too-- The Chief's sure ta reward ya'." He whistled, leering at the blonde once more as Rufus weakly glared at him. "Shame her figure doesn't look strong enough to bear sons for the Chief. Hips too small."

"Yeah... That might be a problem..."

 _'I can't bear children at all you fool!'_ Rufus sneered in his gag, rolling his eyes. _'Can you not really see that I'm a man?'_

"A little small in chest-- Gives nothing for the Chief to grab onto to--"

 _''Grab onto'?'_ Rufus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _''Grab onto to' what? You seriously can't believe I'm still a woman, right? I'M A MAN!'_

That hairy smile grew wider and wider, making Rufus shrink a little under that horrible gaze. "She'll still make a wonderful tribute for the Chief! We'll get Haldor and have her thrown in his chambers!"

Rufus released a heavy sigh. _'Evidentally not.'_

"Is Chief still out?"

"Yeah. But he's gonna be back soon."

"That's enough time. Help me get her to the ship."

"Gotcha. But you gotta help with the goods first."

"You got it."

Rufus let a startled sound when Jarl shifted his hold, the large hand that was pressed and holding the back of his knew was now wrapped around his waist, applying a painful and uncomfortable pressure to his bound wrists. He let out a sound of terror, eyes wide in fear when his captor began to climb onto the ship causing Rufus to jolt forward and if wasn't for the thick tree-trunk arm, he had no doubt he would have fallen face-first into the boards below. Once they were on level ground, the ship deck, Rufus gasped before letting out a mixture of a grunt and a cry of pain when he was lifted off Jarl's shoulder and thrown rather harshly against a large pile of sacks, Rufus assumed was full of these _'goods'_ they had mentioned previously. He slowly opened his eyes and was quick to regret it when he found himself the attention of the men that were on board this massive ship, some eyed him rather curiously, as if this was somehow the first time they've seen another human being, while others-- a huge majority of others-- moved in closer toward him, leering at him with a look that frightened the bound blonde. Rufus shrunk a little on himself as he willed himself into keeping his fears, his nausea and his tears in check.

He wanted to go home.

"SHE AIN'T FOR YA DOGS! SHE'S FOR THE CHIEF!"

The men all grumbled in disappointment or annoyance before moving away from Rufus who let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding until he spotted one man who still stood before him, and the blonde froze once more. He was tall man with a well toned with heavy muscles, thick dark hair that was tied into a low ponytail sporting a clean bread and goatee combo. Rufus was surprised and perhaps a bit taken back that the man was regarding him with a look that was mixture of confusion and interest.

"JARL!" He suddenly roared causing Rufus to jump.

"Yes Haldor?"

"What is this--" He sneered toward Rufus to which Rufus returned the gesture despite the jabot gagging him, "This _'thing'_ doing on our ship?"

Rufus narrowed his eyes.

_'How dare he--'_

"She's for the Chief." Jarl answered. "We're gonna ask ya into allowing us to take her to his quarters since you're the only other one allowed. She's gonna be an offering."

"An offering huh?" The new man, Haldor, inquired eyebrow raised though his eyes remained on Rufus. "An offering for-- What exactly?"

"For his successful raid."

"So she is to serve as an early gift for our Chief?" Haldor inquired, his attention now turned to Jarl. "A flesh prize for our raid?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. Very well." Haldor nodded and took a step back. "Finish your work and then follow me."

Rufus barely put any thought of this Haldor's reaction and his matching response before he suddenly found himself being thrown over Jarl's shoulder once more and was taken below deck, down a flight of steps that creaked and groaned under their combined weight. Rufus felt queasy and resist the urge to throw up as the combined scent of sea water, rotted fish, gunpowder and moldy, aged wood assaulted his nose all in one go as the darkness, barely kept at bay by the lone torch his captor held. He jolted upon the sound of his captor letting out a grunt followed by something large and heavy being pushed to one side before he was bodily thrown into darkness, upon a thick pile of something soft and coarse. Rufus attempted to sit up, right himself something only to shriek when he felt himself sink into the strange fabric.

"Mmnn!"

Soft but dim light flickered and gave a small hiss as it came to life in a large lantern that hung right above him, swaying gently and Rufus found that he was in a room of some sorts lying, sinking, in a large collection of furs that looked more like a messy nest, on top of a large bed supported by a wooden frame that was carved with strange and intricate patterns and symbols, none of which Rufus was familiar with. The walls were covered in large maps and marked papers of various islands, continents and lands, barrels and chests lined the against covered with various papers, scrolls and various instruments Rufus was sure was used for navigation. He jolted when Jarl's face appeared before him, smirking.

"Now you stay there and look pretty. Chief's gonna be here to see you any minute now."

With that he was gone, his laughter echoing in the dim room and leaving Rufus alone in his barely lit prison with his thoughts. He could still hear the roars of these beasts, their heavy footsteps thundering above him and the cries of the townspeople followed the sounds of cannons blasting though muffled. He vaguely wondered if he tried reasoning with this _'Chief'_ of theirs, he might be allowed to return home before he let out a deep sigh and sunk in deeper into the blanket-like pile of furs.

_'Unlikely.'_

Based on what he's been told about Vikings from an early age, they were heartless, violent and ruthless animalistic beasts then civilized human beings and were quite quick to anger-- a trait Rufus had no doubt their chief was likely to share. He heard stories from various other coastal towns in Fiore that if there was any insubordination that occurred either among their ranks or in their captives, they were quick to deal the punishments and based on what version of the story he was told, they were quite harsh and brutal with their punishments often leading to bloody and gruesome deaths. Rufus could feel the hot tears of anger and frustration burn the corners of his eyes before escaping and rolling down his cheeks, dripping down into the thick furs below him as a harsh and broken sob escaped his throat, muffled by his jabot.

This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever.

His eyes snapped open and his breathing becoming ragged and harsh. He had no idea what was going to happened to him the minute they discovered his true gender and Rufus feared to think what they could and would do to him when and if they found out. It would no doubt be horrifically gruesome.

_'Probably cut my throat open so badly that they might as well beheaded me.'_

Rufus froze, his head snapping to the wooden slab door his heart pounding wildly against his chest like a hammer. On the other side of the makeshift door he could hear heavy footsteps approaching the room closer and closer and on instinct, Rufus began to tug and twist at the ropes that bound his wrists trying to escape an action mirrored by his legs. He let out a startled sound and jumped when he heard voices coming closer and closer, two which he recognized as Jarl and the second as this Haldor but the third-- It was not a voice he recalled but yet-- yet it felt that he did, from somewhere causing the blonde to shrink, tugging frantically at his bindings.

"What exactly did you put in my room?"

"I promise ya Chief, yer gonna love it!"

"What is it?"

"Chief-- You must understand the dangers. If we keep it--"

"Bullshit! You okay'd it!"

"That was before Baug returned to us Jarl!"

"What happened to Baug?"

"He was wounded Chief. A man clad in iron came chasing after Jarl and attacked Baug--"

"He's fine ain't he? You. Okay'd. It."

Rufus trembled, cold sweat dripping down and his movements becoming more and more feeble as the heavy footfalls came to a halt outside the heavy door. He let out a broken whimper and squirmed, sinking deeper into the thick and coarse fabric that was slowly cocooning itself around the blonde when the third voice boomed out in anger, silencing the two arguing voices.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Just show me whatever it is you want to show me! Then get back to yer posts!"

"YES CHIEF!"

Rufus snapped his eyes shut when the door was shoved open with such force and was slammed so hard against the wall with such violence that Rufus was surprised that it didn't shatter into a thousand pieces. He slowly opened in his eyes and craned his head up and before him stood a man, a man Rufus assumed was the 'Chief', who halted in his place and blinked as he and Rufus just stared at each other while the two men behind him merely fell silent, their breath held. The newcomer, this _'Chief'_ , was a rather different in comparison to the many men Rufus had encountered thus far but familiar though he couldn't say why. He was a massive and slightly pale man, while looking strangely normal from the waist down and like his men, he was heavily muscular and possessing an extremely well built torso and matching arms adorned by matching large dark tattoos each bearing a circle flanked by a pair of strange symbols, reminding Rufus of either wings spreading in flight or leaves gliding down.

But what the man wore was vastly different from what he had seen the other men wear. All of the men Rufus had seen or glimpsed at wore heavy-looking chain mail armor, heavy clothes and linen and eeiry metal helmets, some even wore odd fur-lined hats with different colored tassels. He even remembered the swords and shields and their markings on them but he still had to admit he was shamelessly caught off guard by the man's strange appearance.

He was different... To say the least.

He possessed long and wild light green hair that seemed to be barely kept in place by a plain black cloth wrapped around his forehead allowing two long and thick strands to fall on either side of his face that was elongated, rectangular, framing it. His eyes were pale sharpened by linear eyebrows that was placed diagonally along the outer sides of his eyes and pointing upwards; Making it look as though he had a slight grimace. His face was adorned by four vertical dark stripes that covered his chin, resembling an unconventional beard made from what Rufus assumed was warpaint. While the upper half was exposed, the lower half was covered by clothing that consisted of a pair of light pants covered by a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a band of cloth while dark armbands with light edges circled his forearms and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part while around his neck was a thick, metallic necklace that was surrounded by another necklace, adorned with fang-like pendants.

Very different from what he had seen the rest of his men wear.

Distracted he was by this man's strange and unusual appearance he didn't realize that said man was moving toward him, a large hand reaching out for him until he felt the fingers brush his hair away from his face and Rufus attempted to back away only for him to sink lower and lower into the heavy furs. He whimpered when he felt that large hand grabbed a hold of his jaw and pulled, more or so, yanked Rufus closer toward him, until their faces were barely inches apart, moving his head as he examined the bound man.

A wide grin broke across his face while Rufus felt his heart beat itself harder and harder against his rib cage. "You're right Jarl-- He is pretty."

"Yes he i--" Jarl smirked with triumph before pausing, both his and Haldor's eyes widen as did Rufus's. Jarl looked utterly confused and gave off a nervous laugh. " _'He'_? Surly you meant _'she'. 'She is pretty'_ Chief."

"No. He." It was the Chief's turn to look confused before he turned to look at the two men. "This one's a boy. You really didn't notice that?"

"H-How--?"

 _'He knows?! He actually knows?!'_ Rufus never felt so happy that someone actually recognized right away that he was indeed male. _'That has to be the first-- I have no memory...'_

Rufus's elation didn't last very long before the _'Chief'_ reached forward for him once more, this time for the front of him and grabbed a hold of the front of Rufus's shirt and ripped it open like it was just made of paper causing the blonde to scream into his jabot at the ferocity as his chest and stomach was revealed to the three men present and the cool air. The two men's eyes grew wide upon the sight of the trembling boy's chest that left the two men at a loss for words.

Jarl, on the other hand, dropped to his knee large body trembling. "Ch-Chief! I-I didn't-- I-I thought-- Please forgive me!"

"What should we do with him Chief?" Haldor cut across, finally finding his voice and drawing the blonde's attention. "As a man, he is of no possible use to you or to us here and we can't very well let him leave here... Alive."

Rufus gulped as those cold eyes fell upon him.

"We could always sell him," Jarl suggested quietly from his position, "With his pretty face and that body of his, he'd make a good slave for a man in power."

Haldor tilted his head, clearly thinking about it before he nodded. "Yes. He could fetch us a handsome price from the wealthiest of kings..."

"We could sell him to the Sultan in Desierto." Jarl suggested. "He pays pretty good."

"We could." Haldor agreed. "That fat bastard always looking for new playthings."

Rufus closed his eyes and whimpered. He wasn't liking the sound of that-- He didn't want to be anyone's _'plaything'_. Whatever that was--

"No."

Everyone stilled and turned to face the green haired man.

"No?"

"No." He repeated, smile still there as he released Rufus who flopped backwards into the furs and turned to face the two confused men. "I'm keeping him."

"Wha--"

"Chief?"

"I'm keeping him. Flesh is flesh-- He'll serve well." He spoke in a tone that indicated that he wasn't joking as he glared at the two men before him while Rufus trembled. He couldn't be serious. "He's beautiful... For this tribute-- Jarl!"

"Yes Chief?"

"You and Baug will get my share in the spoils. They are yours."

"Chief!" Jarl looked excited. "Y-You mean it?! You really mean it?"

"Yes and remember-- The other half must go to the treasury and trades. If the other men have a problem with it, direct them to me. I'll deal with them accordingly."

"Yes Chief!" Jarl beamed, getting back up to his feet. "Thank you Chief!"

"Haldor!"

"Chief."

"I'm going to be _'busy'_ for the next couple of hours, see to it that I'm not to be disturbed for any reason... Got that?"

"Yes Chief."

"Make preparation for us to sail home! Now both of you return to your posts!"

"Yes Chief!"

"Right away Chief!"

With that the two burly men turned on their heels and vanished, the door closing behind them with a heavy thud leaving Rufus alone with their 'chief'. Rufus could feel his heart pounding violently, trying to escape his chest as those pale eyes fixed upon him once more as he moved toward the helpless blonde. What he all said was just a joke right?

Right?!

That smile told him something different though while it looked softer there was still something unsettling. He gulped as the large man settled himself in front the trembling blonde and reaching out for him once more and all Rufus could do was try and fail miserably to squirm away from the man's hands in vain only to be rewarded by sinking deeper and deeper into the thick and heavy furs. He flinched and turned away as that hand came closer and closer toward him, the thick fingers gently twisting around and carefully pulling the torn jabot from Rufus's mouth, allowing a brief coughing fit to consume him while torn fabric was tossed somewhere to be lost in the messy space. After his fit died, Rufus cautiously looked back at the _'Chief'_ only to be chuckled at for his confusion.

"There there... See? It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Rufus huffed. He begged to differ as he turned away, curling in on himself as best as he could away from this man and his vile touch. Rufus let out a small noise when he felt the large man, comb his large fingers into his hair, finding the knot that held his mask together and carefully undid it, carefully removing the fabric from Rufus's face.

"Such pretty eyes." He smiled, briefly entranced by the doe-like green eyes that were previous hidden from him before tossing the mask to the floor to join the jabot. "What's your name?"

Rufus blinked and looked back at the green haired man. He was befuddled as to why this man was being nice, talking to him as if he was guest in his home instead as a prisoner the blonde knew very well he was. He flinched as he felt those large hands pull his bound legs toward him and began to slowly untie and unravel the rope from around them allowing the blonde freedom of his legs when he clearly expected this massive beast to begin beating him or torturing him.

Why was he treating him like this?

It contradicted vastly from the many, MANY blood-ridden tales he had been told.

"My name is Orga. Orga Nanagear." The man, Orga, smiled, hoping to ease Rufus's unease. "There is no need to be afraid, little Sunflower."

Rufus bit his lip. Breathing and speaking seemed to become a rather difficult chore but he didn't want to appear rude. "R-Rufus... Rufus Lore."

"Rufus... Rufus." He hummed, rolling the name around. "Rufus. What a strange name for a boy."

Rufus would have snorted and pointed out that Orga's name was actually the strange one in this room had it not been for the circumstances and for his voice to die once more in his throat when Orga leaned forward again, that smile looking more dangerous then it did earlier before.

"But it's pretty... Pretty just like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is finally over!  
> Until Fall...


	6. The Spoils

"But it's pretty... Pretty just like you."

Rufus bit his lip, trying to stifle his fear as the massive man leaned in closer and closer. Rufus could feel his entire body trembling, whether it was from the chilly air or from fear, he had yet to decide and if he was honest he didn't really want to decide on anything. He could feel his heart pounding itself to death against the inside of his rib cage, his breathing had become rather shallow and very rapid, he quickly snapped his eyes shut and turned to look away when he felt those large hands, rough and callous, on him once more, this time searching, exploring and feeling every inch of his body. He gasped, a large shiver ran up his spine when those large hands came into contact with his exposed flesh, tracing and dancing across the flesh presented in full display.

"You are indeed very pretty." Came that breath. "You are soft to the touch."

Rufus let a shaky gasp, throwing his head back trying to hide the pink flush in the furs. His entire body shuddered and his hands clenching and unclenching in the fabric in his gloves as he felt those rough hands pushed themselves up his stomach, toward his chest while pushing his shredded shirt aside, touching and stroking at his bare chest.

"Your skin is like that of polished ivory." He breathed as he leaned in toward the blonde, burying his smiling face against Rufus's neck. He breathed that delicious scent of the bound boy's and let out a heavy sigh. "Very beautiful."

"P-Please stop," Rufus whimpered, turning his head once more in a failed attempt to escape that heated breath, "S-Stop... Lemmego--"

"Hmm?" Orga pulled back from that sweet scented neck and blinked at the blonde in confusion. "What?"

"P-Please-- Please let me go." Rufus repeated, his voice soft so as not to anger the man above him and held him. He refused to open his eyes, he didn't even look at the man, ignoring the burning sensations of hot tears behind his eyelids. "I have a f-family. I have a-a mother... And a-a father-- Th-They'll worry for me. P-Please... Please let me go."

Orga blinked as he processed his captive's request before his face split into a large grin and he let out a loud laugh that sounded more like a bark. "Sorry-- But that's not gonna happen."

"What? W-Why?" Rufus could feel the blood in his veins freeze as his eyes popped open and he stared at the man in disbelief. He feared and dreaded the possible answer this brute had in mind but he had to try-- He just had to try! "Please! I just want to go home!"

"Well~ That's just too bad." Orga answered, his hands leaving Rufus's chest and moving to grab his hips, pulling the blonde toward him by his hips until Rufus's lower half now sat in his lap. "You belong to me now."

"I belong to no one!" Rufus retorted, voice raising in volume as his hands strained violently against the ropes, trying to free them so as to push himself off this man's lap and away from him in general. "I am of no use to you as a man! Your friend even said so himself!"

"Haldor misspoke." Came the emotionless grunt. Orga quickly looped his arms underneath Rufus's legs, lifting them up with ease and bringing the blonde a little more onto his lap. "True. You are a man but you offer me plenty."

Rufus's face became red at such an embarrassing position. "And, if I am to ask, what on earth is it that **_YOU_** think that a man like myself could possibly offer to you?"

"Oh~ Plenty~" Orga grinned, his eyes locking onto Rufus's own. "Your body will suffice."

"My-- What?!" 

Rufus could literally feel the color draining from his face. Did he hear that right?!

"And tonight I'm going to claim what's mine!"

"Claiming--?"

_"The Chief is gonna want ya in good condition."_

_"Shame her figure doesn't look strong enough to bear sons for the Chief."_

_"A little small in chest-- Gives nothing for the Chief to grab onto to--"_

The exact realization to exactly what this man and what his men had said and or had implicated in his presence hit Rufus hard and his face turned a sickly pale briefly before a darker shade of red when he felt his hips being lifted off Orga's lap, his legs dangling over each side off the bulky forearms until his bottom was practically facing the man. He let out a horrified noise when those hands suddenly grabbed a hold of the fabric of his pants, right over his bottom and ripped the fabric of both his pants and his underwear-- like they were made of nothing more then tissue paper just like he did with his shirt previously, exposing the blonde's bottom and his privates to not only himself at such an uncomfortable and strange angle but to this man as well.*

Orga licked his lips at the horrified blonde. "See? You have plenty to offer me..."

Rufus was beyond mortified. Though he didn't have much time to dwell on it for very long before his eyes blew wide and he let out a pained cry when Orga suddenly surged forward, placing his whole weight on the blonde's spine applying uncomfortable pressure and pain to both it and his trapped, bound wrists when he leaned forward and snatched Rufus's mouth with a violence that scared the blonde. He let out broken whimpers weakly through the back of his throat as the beast above him savaged his mouth, eventually forcing his mouth open and shoved his tongue into his mouth, twisting and wrapping around his own and pulled it back into his mouth, sucking and tasting. 

"Mmhn."

Rufus couldn't help the little moan that bubbled up from his throat. Forced or not, this was still Rufus' first kiss-- with a man none the less-- and Rufus couldn't help but feel dizzy and overwhelmed. It nothing like anything he had or would ever, experience-- if at all-- in his life. It was, for a politer word, weird as he felt the alien sensation of a warm, wet and fuzz-like muscle of what he identified as the other man's tongue, exploring his mouth, over his teeth, rubbing the roof of his mouth and the walls of his cheeks before it tangled and playing with own tongue. 

"Haaah~"

There was no space between the two of them, he shuddered and arched his back slightly out of surprise when felt Orga's hands began to move up and explore his bare and heated flesh bringing a strange buzzing and tingling feeling run up the length of his spine. Eventually both men were reminded that oxygen was a necessity of life and eventually Orga pulled away, releasing Rufus's mouth that was briefly connected by a thin strand of saliva and leaned back slightly to better view his prize.

He truly was beautiful.

The beautiful creature was laid out before him, partially on his lap and partially on his bed like an exotic dish-- An exotic dish that only he, and HE alone, could taste and devour; Truly a spoil worth any and all sieges he had ever controlled. The beauty was spread out, practically naked on his lap, arms still bound by ropes and trapped behind his back, wearing only his dark boots and the remnants of his shirt and pants that Orga shredded earlier, barely covering him only covering his arms and hanging limply from his legs. His snow-white skin was flushed a pretty pink, chest moving up and down rapidly as he panted heavily from the kiss, making those little breathy noises through those plush lips-- 

Orga gulped and brought one slightly shaky hand up, cupping one side of the boy's face, caressing and stroking the cheek with his thumb, eliciting a small shiver from the smaller male. He moved his thumb over toward Rufus's lips, dragging it slowly across the petal-soft plump lips before pushing into the warm and moist cavern, groaning when the boy's tongue moved to push against the pad of his thumb. His cock gave off a painful throb, feeling it pulsing, straining against its confines when those beautiful emerald jewels the boy called his eyes came open and looked at him, half-lidded and full of unshed tears. 

"Sthwp..."

Orga didn't respond to muffled request as he continued to play with his prize's tongue. He couldn't help but stare at the blonde beauty in his lap, his face flushing a soft pink as his eyes roamed over the soft and feminine body that while was undoubtedly male, was soon going to be his. His ivory skin looked more like a blank canvas just begging to be painted with his special brand of marks, those thighs that were wrapped around his waist were thick, soft and plump made Orga want to squeeze them, wanted to take those pretty pink nipples and play with them, suck on them like a newborn babe. He was in complete awestruck by the way his shoulder-length hair, that had to have been made of liquid gold was spread out around the boy's head across the fur blankets below him like a heavenly halo. 

He was an angel.

An angel made just for him.

With an inhuman growl, Orga couldn't resist the call any longer and ripped his thumb from Rufus's mouth, startling the trapped boy and surged forward once more, his mouth smashing against Rufus's and his hands latching onto the boy's body, onto his hips and up his stomach exploring the untouched canvas of flesh, already addicted. Rufus was helpless to the odd feeling that assualted his form as the large hulking body pressed itself against his own, pushing him back, deeper, into the bed below them making the blonde feel as though his back would break under the pressure and forcing his legs to spread further apart, pain racing up his spine from the straining muscles. Orga released the blonde's mouth, trailing harsh kisses and bites along Rufus's jaw and down to his throat while his hands began to travel up the slim stomach.

"N-No! Don't touch-- Nngh!"

Rufus threw his head back in a soundless gasp, moving it to one side allowing Orga better access, allowing the man to better burrow his face into that sweet and delicious scented neck. His back arched, allowing his chest to meet Orga's, hands clenching and unclenching as they strained to escape their binds as rough and callous hands crawled up higher and higher until they reached up too his-- Rufus burned bright red at the mere thought of the word**-- _'nipples'_ and two large thumbs brushed across the both of them, eliciting a breathy gasp as a strange, indescribable electrifying and tingling sensation ran up his spine. He let out a cry as the meaty digits pressed into the tender flesh, feeling the nail digging into the very middle of it, the slit, before rolling them, twisting and pulling at the twin raised flesh pulling out strangled cries of pain and some strange unexplainable emotion from Rufus. It... It felt weird-- He wanted it to stop but at the same time--

He didn't want it to stop.

"Stop-- Mmgn-- Stop it!" 

He couldn't hold them back any longer. The tears began to form and flow as Rufus bit his lip and whimpered, struggling to free his hands, to escape this alien feelings and sensations that invaded his body. It was uncomfortable, it felt strange and it hurt and yet-- 

And yet it felt so oddly good. 

It was nothing that he had ever felt before in his life. As this man-beast continued to _'explore'_ his body, to play with his-- he gulped-- nipples, continued to mouth at his throat and rocked his hips into his own, Rufus was helpless to the wave of strange feelings that overcame him. It wasn't like he touched himself like this but he vaguely wondered if this was what it was like and if that was the case then he knew he should hate it as society had taught him but his body-- 

His damn body--

His traitorous body begged to differ.

It was liking this!

What was wrong with it?

What was wrong with him?!

He felt his lower regions-- his _'manhood'_ , his father called it-- buzzed and pulsed as a heavy heat moved in and pooled there with an uncomfortable sensation of painful swelling and an uncomfortable pressure building up and Rufus, to his horror, watched it standing straight and was flushed red against his stomach-- A sight that completely unnerved him. He let out a small groan when he felt Orga finally remove his mouth away from his throat, looking proud of whatever mark he knew he left on him, whatever mark that would later bruise. He jolted when he felt one large callous hand move away from his chest, down his stomach to grab him once more, this time-- much to his horror-- around his manhood, gripping it with a tenderness Rufus didn't think a man of Orga's size or kind was capable of pumping and stroking it in a equal manner though with a bit force behind it, eliciting that strange jolt of good feeling up his spine once more.

But why?

WHY?!

"N-No no NO! STOP! STOP IT!" Rufus cried, his face red as he attempted to get away from these uncomfortable feelings only to be stopped mid-way through his struggles when a moan escaped his throat and his back arched off the bed and twisted to the side. "STOP Stommhn!"

"'Stop'?" Orga smirked giving Rufus another squeeze. "Why? Seems to me here you like it..."

"You l-liar!" Rufus ground out through his teeth. "I d-do NOT like-- Nnh-- I do not like it! PLEASE STOP THAT!"

Orga barked out a laugh before giving another squeeze earning him a poorly stifled gasp from the blond and gave a harsh thrust of his hips, his groin ramming right into Rufus's ass. He groaned at the feeling of his erection throbbing painfully, pulsing as he brushed against and dipped into the prize he sought, a prize that the mere thought of claiming made his cock twitch in excitement. He groped the twin soft mounds that this beautiful creature passed off as his ass earning him a moan from the boy before pulling those soft cheeks apart revealing to him the treasure that awaited him, the treasure he sought; the boy's pretty pink hole. He licked his lips, his fingers trailing across the sensitive skin before he reached his prize, lightly circling a lone forefinger around the pretty pink ring of muscle, nearly salivating as he watching it trembled, twitching underneath the touch of his finger. He slowly applied pressure to the clenched ring, heart pounding in anticipation of the thought that he was mere moments away from claiming this beauty causing Rufus to become panicked, fear coursing through his veins at an alarming rate.

"No NO-- STOP! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" 

Rufus had never felt so horrified, so scared then he already was as the beast above him kept touching him in places that shouldn't be touched by anyone-- Period. Tears flowed in a heavier torrent as he began to struggle more frantically, more desperately, kicking wildly and squirming every which way he could trying to free his hands from their bondage, trying to free himself earning him nothing but pain and putting himself into a more awkward position that just exposed him even more to this man. When he felt Orga pull his fingers away from his _'forbidden'_ zone Rufus almost let out a sob of relief that was quickly short lived when he felt something extremely cold and slimy was spread across his heated skin, across his 'forbidden' zone causing the trapped blonde to let out a high pitched shriek.

"NO!"

Orga had paused in his ministrations when Rufus began to cry, begging him to stop, struggling in his arms wildly and frantically. Orga pulled back, as much as he wanted to dive in, to claim him but as he looked down at his spoil, his treasure, taking in that terrified and tear-stained face-- Orga felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want to hurt the beautiful boy below him-- At least not on purpose anyway. Mind made up, he pulled away from his tempting prize with a grunt and quickly reached for a satchel he often kept at the edge of his bed, his fingers closing around a small bottle of oil that he often used to help clean any and all wounds he gathered and pulled it out. He quickly uncorked the vial, eyes never leaving the delicious sight as he smeared the oil on his fingers and drizzled some onto Rufus's entrance, drinking in the beautiful sound the blonde made.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Don't think so."

Shifting his hold of Rufus's hips to a single arm and lower them back to his lap as he lifted himself up onto his knees, looming over the blonde like a dark shadow, moving his now freed hand down toward his pants and groin, fumbling with the one hand to undo the buckle and straps that kept his pants up and on until he finally succeeded and he released a heavy sigh as his erection sprang free from its confines. Rufus was hyperventilating at this point, his eyes were wide with fear and his heart was hammering harder and harder against his chest, trying to beat itself to death against his rib cage as he caught sight of the man's _'manhood'_ as it peered over his bottom, resting along the seam of his butt. Rufus didn't think his face could grow anymore redder, cold sweat coating his skin and fear choking his airways.

_'Oh my--- HE'S NOT HUMAN!'_

There was no way in any form of existence that this man was human, it just wasn't possible!*** While it was a rather touchy and highly forbidden subject that society heavily frowned upon, Rufus wasn't as ignorant to concepts or of the world of sex and reproduction as many would assume that someone of his high stature would be. He fully understood the exact science and biology behind the controversial act; it was simply nothing more then the continuation of a given family line but that wasn't what lied in the problem for Rufus. 

Oh no.

No the problem was he only knew how it worked between a **_MAN_** and a _**WOMAN**_.

Rufus had no idea how this sinful act could or would possibly work between two men. As his memory served, Laxus and Freed were possibly the first same gendered couple Rufus had the chance of knowing but that didn't outright mean he went up to the two of them and outright asked them how the intercourse would work between the two of them! First of all it was rude and an invasion of personal space and second, he was more curious about Laxus's background, his upbringing and the land he hailed from and once called home. Granted, he recalled reading in vast amounts of history books and anatomy books he gained over the years at the possibilities of homosexual relationships of existing but thus far, they had never been proven. He hardly doubted that they would have been properly documented without their highly religious society going up in arms about their sinful acts, their _'immoral'_ behavior and how they would all burn in _'hell'_ ****.

He honestly did not blame Laxus and Freed for wanting to hid themselves and begged Rufus for his silence.

He was quick to be brought back to reality and gasped when he felt that mammoth sized rod of flesh rub against his overly exposed bottom before he opened his mouth in a silent cry when he felt something equally cold, slimy and rather thick and massive suddenly enter his body, applying an unbearable, an uncomfortable and painful pressure through an orifice that the blonde knew nothing should be entering. It burned as though this beast had instead shoved a white hot metal poker up into his rectal cavity, making him feel though he slowly being split in half from the bottoms up. 

He vaguely wondered if this was what death must have felt like for those condemned when they were ordered or sentenced to be impaled.

"Mighty gods-- You're tight." Orga groaned, mouth salivating as he pumped his finger in and out of the delightful heat. "Completely untouched-- Unspoiled."

Rufus had no idea as to what it was this man was talking about. All he could do was yank at his bound hands, wriggling frantically trying to escape and letting out broken sobs as another large, massive and very much living object, which he finally identified as the man's fingers, had joined the first one, allowing more pain to enter his body as it moved, probed and scissored into his body along with the other causing an unbearable pain. He let out a pained scream when a third finger was added causing more pain to roar up his spine and envelope his entire body, rendering him crippled with pain. 

"STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"Relax little Sunflower." Orga chuckled, twisting his fingers deeper into that delicious heat. He couldn't wait but he had a responsibility to his partner. "You'll be gettin' something much better. I promise."

"NO! GET IT OUT!" Rufus screamed, tears streaming down his face. He didn't whatever this monster was offering. He wanted it to end! "PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

"I know I know." Orga cooed. "It'll feel better soon. Trust me."

"NO!"

Rufus couldn't see how on earth this god awful pain could feel or get any better exactly. He grimaced as he felt those horrid things move around inside of him, inside of a place that shouldn't have anything inserted into it, massaging, rubbing along the insides of his rectal cavity clearly in search of something and Lord knows if Rufus truly wanted to know what it was this man was looking for inside of him. After awhile, Rufus began to understand a little of the wisdom behind Orga's words as he slowly felt the pain lessen and become slightly tolerable, if but by a fraction. He let out a shaky gasp followed by a equally shaky breath before gulping down large quantities of air into his lungs as he felt those horrid fingers finally leave his body, leaving him feeling oddly empty and hollow while the echoing sensation of the pain remained as nothing more then a slowly fading and dull reminder but Rufus still sobbed with relief. 

_'It's over. It's over. Thank the Gods it's over.'_ Rufus's mind chanted. _'He's done. He's done. Maybe... Maybe now he'll leave me alone.'_

He thought it was over, he really and truly did think it was over and that this beast, this monster was done with him and would soon leave him be so he could get his thoughts together, figure a way to escape and figure out what to do with the 'problem' between his legs, Rufus had no idea how wrong he was about to be proven. He let out a shuddery breath and shivered when he felt those large hands on him once more, yanking his hips rather harshly toward him when a hot, searing pain entered his body and shot up his spine, making the poor blonde lift his back completely off the bed, in a perfect arch and threw his head back. The new sensation that now engulfed him was more fierce and more painful then what he first forced to go through.

He screamed.

Once he had deemed him ready and clearly unsuccessful with his quest to find what he sought, Orga removed all three of his fingers with a grunt and blinked at the sight of a mixture of oil and blood coating his fingers caught by the dim lighting. He didn't mean to make the boy bleed but he supposed it was bound to happen, it seemed that his prize was an indeed an untouched virgin-- A truly rare find. The larger male growled and reach for the still recovering boy's hips, pulling them up and toward him, bringing them into position and thrust his massive cock into that delightful heat all in one go. He stilled and groaned at the pulsing wet heat that was now wrapped around his dick and drank in the smaller male's voice. It was heaven, he never felt such a wonderful feeling before in his entire life and wondered vaguely if he truly died somehow in the siege. It felt as though he was wrapped in a liquid paradise, this boy, this beautiful creature was tighter then any virgin woman or any woman he had been with, in fact, he was far better than any woman. He left no room for adjustment before he began to thrust into the struggling body below him, pushing the boy's legs to his shoulders.

He was inside him!

"Mighty Gods above-- Perfect. You are perfect."

His whole body was engulfed in a firestorm of white-hot pain, he viciously yanked at his restraints, feeling it cut into his skin despite him wearing forearm length gloves, desperately trying to free them so he could push this man-beast off of him, to escape this pain, to escape this place in general, only to earn him even more pain as he attempted to move. Fresh hot tears flowed down his cheeks, into the furs below like a river, helplessly as this savage and wild animal thrusted violently into his body and with every thrust came wave after wave of terrible pain. Orga moved, looming over him the terrified blonde and raising his hips a little higher as he thrusted deeper into his body while Rufus could only grit his teeth, trying and failing miserably to bear the pain. It felt as though his entire body was being was being torn apart from the inside out, the pain was so immense that Rufus was pretty sure his entire lower intestine wanted to come out through his rectum along with that bastard's monstrous, inhuman penis just to escape the pain itself until--

"OH!~"

Rufus wasn't sure what exactly just happened but instead of feeling constant pain with that thrust he felt-- he actually felt-- It felt really, really good. Rufus threw his head back allowing a delicious cry of delight to escape his mouth and his back arched once more with that good feeling this time when Orga aimed another thrust into him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt another wave of that _'good'_ feeling roar up his spine again, making his toes curl in his boots and his stomach tie itself into tight and queasy knots as this wonderful feeling invaded his body, removing the traces of pain he felt previously. He was pretty sure he saw stars dancing across his vision and he didn't know why but-- but-- 

Oh Lord he wanted more of it.

Whatever _'it'_ was.

"Oh my-- How-- Wha-- What is--"

"Found it, didn't I?" Orga smirked.

"Found? Found wha-- Oh God!"

"Prostate." Orga answered, aiming another thrust that ripped another cry of delight from the bound blonde. "I found it."

"Prosta-- What?"

Rufus knew very well what a prostate was but had no clue as to why this man was looking for it or why he would even want it in the first place. From what he read the prostate was merely a compound tubuloalveolar exocrine gland that was a part of the male reproductive system that secreted a alkaline fluid with spermatozoa and seminal vesicle fluid otherwise known as semen, part of one of the two key ingredients needed to continue a family line and it was still debated in the medical science whether or not a man could go on with life with it removed. He didn't linger on his thoughts for long as another thrust entered his body as another moan escaped his throat. 

"OH GOD!"

Orga grinned as he drank in those delicious sounds that his mate-- Yes, **_HIS MATE_** \-- was making as he leaned down and ran his tongue across Rufus's exposed chest, moving up until he came back to the neck. He grinned, nuzzling and mouthing along the collarbone and up the length of his throat, placing a brief kiss before he latched on and sunk his teeth deep into the soft flesh that connected the neck to the shoulder. Rufus let out a shrill cry that was a mixture of both pain and pleasure while Orga's movements became more erratic, animalistic and soon he was pounding into this beautiful creature below him, growling and making sounds of his own, like he was indeed a wild animal. 

"STOP! STOP ST-- Oh~"

Orga responded to Rufus's plea with another vicious thrust that had Rufus see brightly colored stars before let out a gasp as a large hand came down between the both of them and wrapped itself around his swollen manhood, pumping it in time with each brutal snap of his hips. His teeth sank deeper and deeper into the boy's soft flesh, earning him a pained cry and allowing Orga a better grip Rufus into place with this hold while he violently pounded into the feminine body, the bed creaking in protest under the vicious assualt.

"Nnnng-- Aah! S- STOP!" Rufus gasped when another thrust entered his form. "N- No no-- Hah hah-- H-Harder. Oh God harder!" 

Rufus wasn't sure why he said that or why he wanted such a horrid and strange thing to continue why he was contradicting himself but he couldn't deny it-- It was so good! 

He wanted more! 

Orga grinned, growled into boy's neck in response, but none the less complied with the conflicting request as he slammed his cock into the smaller male's sweet hole, piledriving him into the piles of blankets below them. It was if time stood still for Orga, he could taste the boy's blood flow into his mouth and he greedily lapped it up and it had to be the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Orga grinned wolfishly, letting out a sound of contentment and removing his mouth from Rufus's throat, revealing a large red and slightly bloody mark, a mark he knew would bruise later. Orga's pride swelled at the sight of his work.

Claimed.

This beautiful creature had now been claimed.

_'Mine. He's mine. Mine.'_

He watched as small droplets of blood began to well up and ooze up on the surface of the bite wound and he quickly licked them up with what could be considered a purr, Rufus shuddered underneath Orga when that warm and damp appendage touched his heated skin before he whimpered when the man pressed his lips against his own. Orga's thrusting increased, harder and quicker leaving Rufus a moaning and writhing mess underneath him, feeling those delicious muscles starting to tense and squeeze around his cock, making him grunt in the smaller man's mouth. Rufus felt pressure he'd never felt before, building up in the bottom of his stomach, in his groin and at the base of his spine. Rufus felt overwhelmed with the combined sensations of the man's hands on him, the thrusts into his body, his mouth on his and that alien tongue that kept playing his own. He felt lost and helpless as he felt that feeling of something coming upon him growing closer, larger and bit more painful and Rufus ripped his mouth away from the larger man with a cry as Orga slammed into him-- 

Harder. 

And faster. 

"Oh God-- ORGA!"

While he may have felt helpless to this barge of feelings, he also felt conflicted with his feelings as the sounds of skin slapping and the lewd noises that spilled from his throat filled the air and then the pressure was gone-- drained away from his lower regions like a balloon that had lost its air slowly. Rufus threw his head back, his back arched and his hands strained in their bonds when another thrust had him seeing bright spots across his vision as he came, shooting something hot, thick and sticky-- Semen, if he remembered right-- Onto his stomach, his chest, his neck and even feeling some of it landing on his cheek. He grimaced and gasped when he felt the strange feeling of pressure being applied into his body a feeling like he was being 'filled' while the man kept thrusting and moving his hips into him when he stilled but he did not withdraw from his body and with a contented sigh, he nuzzled his face against Rufus's neck, jaw, and cheek breathing deep, slow and searching. He found what it was he was looking for-- Rufus's mouth-- and kissed him, slow, deep and gentle.

"Mmm?"

Rufus responded to the gentle kiss, returning the kiss as he felt drained, both physically and mentally as he was tired and just wanted to sleep. He didn't offer any resist any further as the man above him delved between his lips once more, exploring that sweet mouth with his tongue, passionate and soft. After awhile, he withdrew, a gentle smile on his face that Rufus weakly returned as he pushed a strand a blonde hair out of the boy's pretty face just as Rufus sighed and closed his eyes; asleep. Orga chuckled and placed a kiss to his mate's forehead before he pulled back to better examine the beauty below him.

"I'm so sorry." His face fell, eyes sadden as his fingers traced the bleeding bite and the numerous marks that coated Rufus's neck. "I've hurt you."

He lifted himself up onto his knees and carefully removed his now soft cock from the wonderful and delicious heat he was now addicted to, so as not to harm his mate any further then he likely was. He paused, guilt briefly subsiding and licking his lips as he watched with an aggressive sense of possession as he watched a thick and heavy fluid, his cum mixed with the boy's blood began to ooze from the once virgin hole that was now red, raw, abused and gaping. He stood up and began tucking himself back in and fixing his pants to look decent before he began to clean up. He reached out for the blonde and removed his boots, setting them to the side of his-- well, **_THEIR_** bed-- as they were at least salvageable but his clothes-- 

They were not.

He carefully and tenderly moved Rufus's prone form and peeled away the torn fabric off that beautiful body and untying the thick ropes from around his wrists and peeling off the gloves, amazed on how tiny the boy really was under all that big and funny looking clothes he wore. He let off a heavy sigh at the sight of red and raw wrists underneath the heavy fabric. He'd have to clean and wrap those later but for now he focused cleaning the smaller male as best he could and carefully wrapped the boy's now naked body with a thick fur blanket, to which Rufus immediately curled up and buried himself deep into the thick blanket, nuzzling the course fabric with a soft sigh while Orga smiled and chuckled at the cute display. He leaning over and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"We'll be home soon." He whispered, stroking the soft blonde hair. "I know you're gonna love your new home."

He eventually pulled away from the slumbering angel and gathered up the torn clothes into one arm and made his way out of the room and closing the door behind him, locking it with a heavy chain and lock; He didn't want him wandering around and getting into trouble. He turned and walked down the dim to dark hallway reaching a large flight of steps and climbed them until he reached the deck. He walked past his men as they worked, nodding in acknowledgement when they greeted or called out to him but he simply ignored them and continued on his quest, walking the length of the deck until he came to a stop at the end of the boat, watching as they left behind the burning city. After a long while of staring at the disappearing town, he smiled.

The tattered clothes were thrown into the ocean below, bobbing in the choppy waters as they sailed into the darkness.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = The form is a mixture of the Front Entry and Man on Top
> 
> ** = I have this headcannon that given Rufus' mannerisms and style, he'd be outright embarrassed or horrified to say out loud or even think of the word-- Even if he was the middle of the act.
> 
> *** = I read somewhere that the average size of a man's penis is 8.8 cm (3.5 inches) when flaccid and 12.9 cm (5.1 inches) when erect.
> 
> **** = During the early years with abstinence-only sex education was restricted to control humankind's most basic drive. While the earliest sex-ed pamphlets in the U.S. addressed theology and nutrition, they were also obsessed with the "immense evils" of masturbation in the 1830s warning audiences that "self pollution" was responsible for everything from warts and constipation to insanity and death.


	7. Due Terms

Rufus awoke with a gasp, his heart pulsing, his breathing erratic and his green eyes wide with fear. 

He shifted in his bed, wincing in pain the action brought as he pulled the thick and course blankets closer toward him and pulling them over his head, hiding him and cocooning his body like a shield trying to find comfort in the dark warmth as he closed his eyes tight and began to take deep breaths, trying to steady not only his breathing but also his frantic heart and frayed mind. 

He had the worst nightmare. 

He had woke up on March 27th, his birthday*-- his and his cousin Freed's shared 16th birthday, he went to the kitchen, was greeted by both his parents and he remembered receiving a mysterious invite from the rather odd and mysterious duke of his town of Hargeon and he and parents decided he was to visit Freed to invite him to their combined birthday party. He was met and introduced to Laxus, Freed's bodyguard and his secret lover, they began to talk about the new books they got for the birthdays and Rufus talked and learned a little about the strange and stoic man. They eventually left Freed's house and made their way back to Rufus's house, for their birthday where he talked with old acquaintances when his parents disappeared briefly when-- when--

His eyes widen.

Vikings!

The Vikings had attacked his town! They had come to their little port town, attacking it when they let down their guard, destroying and raiding the now weakened town, stealing any and all goods and killing anyone who had the misfortune of being in the pathway. He attempted to escape from the destruction with his parents with Freed, Laxus and Zelgius only to get separated from them and blacking out. When he regained consciousness, he attempted to seek out his family only to end up caught by these bestial men was captured and brought to their ship, for leader, for their Chief as an _'offering'_ and when he met the man, who loomed over him and-- and--

Rufus sucked in a shaky breath, pulling the heavy blanket closer and closer to his body as hot tears burned behind his closed eyelids, he pressed both his hands and the blanket to his face to keep them at bay.

He raped him.

He-- Oh Lord above-- He was raped!

The tears fell and he couldn't stop the harsh sobs that escaped his throat. He knew such a thing could happen, based on the stories he's been told but he honestly didn't think it would happen to him but it happened. It had happened! 

_'But... But why?!'_

He could still feel the pain, the humiliation, the weakness, the helplessness and the horror as he fought and begged the beast of a man to stop and release him and it felt so real! Never in his entire life did he ever think that he could create such a horrid nightmare such as that from just his imagination, in his dreams! 

_'It didn't happen! It didn't happen!'_ Rufus told himself, curling in on himself as he tried to ease his nerves. _'It was all just a dream! A terrible, horrible and god-awful dream!'_

Once he finally calmed down, he reopened his eyes and with some difficultly, he sat up, wincing as pain that captured his entire length of his spine had re-awoken as he settled onto his bottom. He attempted to find a better position to sit in but it only resulted in more pain that had him curl in on himself, groaning upon the feeling of a full stomach mixed with a wave of nausea stabbed him in his stomach. He groaned as he weakly pushed and kicked the thick blankets off of him. He whimpered.

Everything hurt.

Maybe a nice, hot bath and a nice nutritious breakfast will make him feel better.

He swung both of his legs over the bed and began to shakily raise himself off the bed onto his feet with both hands when a sudden, sharp throbbing pain shot up his spine from a combination of his lower back, the pressure placed on his hurting wrists and the paralyzing numbness of his legs halted his attempt of standing and he found himself being forced to sit back down. Rufus sucked in a harsh breath as he flopped to his side, blinking back tears of pain as tried to will the pain away. Why was he in so much pain?

Did he sleep wrong?

He groaned, pushing the thick covers away from him, to find better footing as he gingerly pushed himself back into sitting position bringing one hand up to run it through his hair when he paused, blinking. He slowly pulling back his arm to better look at it upon catching sight of something being there that he had no recollection being there at all in the dim lighting. He could see a large, dark and ugly dark bruise wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet.

_'What the...'_

He blinked, mind beginning to whirl as he slowly and tentatively brought his other hand up to his line of vision and found an almost identical marking on his other wrist, he frowned and pressed a lone finger against the wound, hissing at the tenderness. Confused and anxious, he reached a hand up toward his neck, recalling in his dream of being bitten and he gasped, wincing from the pain and tenderness with a gentle press of his fingertips. 

There was a bruise. 

He was bitten there. 

He groaned and placed a hand to his stomach, finding it slightly swollen and wincing at the slight discomfort as he applied gentle pressure with the tips of his fingers. It felt like he had been completely overstuffed, ate too much which was odd as Rufus didn't recall eating anything or even having dinner and felt like he was about to throw it all back up as nausea suddenly moved in and settled down with that 'stuffed' feeling, making him queasy. Once he gave time for his swollen stomach to settle, he opened his eyes and took a look around him finding a large lantern hanging high above him, swaying gently on a nonexistent breeze, holding small flickering and dying flame. 

His eyes widen.

_'No--'_

He quickly turned around, looking around his settings and ignoring the sharp pain that shot through him, finding himself upon an unfamiliar and rather massive king sized bed supported by a dark oak wooden frame that was carved with strange and intricate patterns and symbols covered in a large collection of blankets made of fur that looked more like a messy nest. The walls that surrounded him were covered in a large variety of maps of various islands, continents and lands marked with either ink or small daggers. Chests and barrels of various sizes lined along and against the walls, surrounding a large desk were all covered with various papers, scrolls and strange instruments likely used for navigation. He could see two doors, one he had no doubt would lead to the outside world and likely locked to trap him but the second one-- He didn't think he wanted to know.

_'It can't be--'_

Alarm and a spark of fear began coursing through him, looking up toward the ceiling when he heard a the faint sounds of human voices, none of which he could identify and the heavy creaking and faint but heavy footsteps that sounded more like a herd of wildebeests then man and the feeling of the entire room being listed to one side. His mind began to flood with those horrid visions from the dream, where he was bound, his clothes were ripped and he lied helpless as the man had his way with him and these thoughts did not at all help ease his feelings of fear and anxiety that began to course through his very blood, controlling him. None of this looked like his home, none of this looked like his room, none of this looked familiar to him but at the same time it was. 

_'No no no no NO!'_

But it was! It was the very same room from a level of Hell he supposedly _'dreamed'_ himself into the night before. He quickly lifted the heavy and course covers that remained on his body, his lap and gingerly lifted off his body. He let out and scream, his eyes wide and face flaming red and he quickly pulled and wrapped the blanket tightly around his entire body leaving only his head exposed. Oh dear God--

He was naked!

"Oh! You're awake!"

Rufus jumped out of his skin, nearly falling out of massive bed when a large thud echoed in the still air followed by another and he quickly turned to source of the voice only to feel the icy breath of fear crawl up his spine, slipping into his lungs and his heart and spread into his bloodstream, turning it into ice. A wave of nausea rised up from his stomach once more.

It was **_HIM_**.

Orga Nanagear.

The very man he _'dreamed'_ that raped him.

Rufus frantically scrabbled back onto the bed, tried to move away from this monster, to get as far away as he could and keep the covers on his bare form as best as he could. He was halted in his process however as when he moved, it caused the terrible pain in his lower back and his arse to roar up the length of his spine forcing Rufus bite back a cry and fell back into a ball on the bed. Once the pain and his labored breathing had subsided and his nauseous stomach settled, Rufus opened his eyes and once again jumped out of his skin when he found himself face to face with his rapist, who merely smiled at him and began to reach for him.

"NO!" Rufus shrieked, eyes watering and hissing from the harsh pain that engulfed him as he renewed his frantic attempt to move back and away from those horrid hands, weakly swatting at them. "STAY AWAY!"

"Oh~ Don't be that way now." Orga chuckled not the slightest bit deterred at Rufus's behavior. "I need to care for you."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Orga chuckled at the boy's fiery response and continued his reach for the blonde eventually wrapping his hand around one thin arm, pulling the struggling boy closer to him while the blonde pawed weakly at his hand, trying to remove it letting out tiny whimpers as he struggled. It hurt Orga as he frowned and listened to his mate whimper and cry like a wounded animal from the pain he knew he inflicted on him the night before but the chief had to claim him, had to mark him, make him his. He took a deep breath. 

He had to stand strong. 

He had to tend to his mate. 

Once he had pulled the smaller male close enough, Orga quickly snagged the boy's other arm in his other hand, effectively rendering the smaller male's arms useless and he began pulling him closer and closer toward the large greenette.

"NO! NO!" Rufus screamed, shaking his head. "LET ME GO! LET. ME. GO!"

Rufus tried to yank both his arms out from this brute's grasp only to gasp and fell face forward onto his chest and stomach with a gasp, allowing the man to drag him towards him and out from his fur blanket cocoon. Fresh tears burned behind his eyelids and ran down his cheeks. He didn't want a repeat of last night-- He didn't want to be raped again! He wanted to go home!

He wanted his mother.

He wanted his father!

"NO! LET GO! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

He pushed his hurting body to get on his numbed knees with his chest still pressed to the bed, weakly trying to pull his arms free from the vice like grip, to escape, to fight back when he suddenly froze. A dark red flush bloomed across his cheeks and his eyes were wide as saucers when that uncomfortable 'full' feeling in his stomach started to drain away from his body, leaving him feeling empty and hollow inside. He ceased his fighting and slowly peeked underneath him and discovered to his horror, slithering and dripping down the backs and insides of his thighs was thick white mucus-like fluid, which he identified as semen-- his rapist's semen with a stream of red, his blood, dripping down from his rectum and onto the blankets below. The moment of lapsed struggle allowed Orga a big enough opening to yank Rufus easily and bodily forward across the bed causing Rufus to yelp and Orga lifted him easily up into his arms, bridal style, earning a startled cry from the blonde who blushed a darker color of red. Rufus made sound upon the remembrance of his state of dress and the feeling of more of the 'fluid' mixture escaping from his body, encouraging Rufus to start squirm and struggle weakly trying to escape the man.

"PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!"

"Nope." Orga smiled, bouncing the boy in his arms as he made his way toward the second door. "You need to be cared for. We must bond."

"NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"So fiery~" Orga chuckled, leaning down to kiss the squirming blonde only to miss his forehead and kissed the side of his head. "Jarl was right. I will not tire of you."

**_SMACK_ **

"BRUTE!"

Orga chortled at his mate's cute little outburst and rather weak attempt to slap him and began to carry the squirming boy right up the door before opening it and entered the hidden room that awaited them. It was as if they had stepped into a heated oven, steam enveloped the entire room and Rufus realized that he had been taken into a steam room, a wooden old-fashioned washroom with the same strange intricate patterns lining the walls and pillars. He jolted when he heard he heard the door thud close and he was taken across the room to a large wooden basin filled with steaming and foaming water, large enough to hold five people easily. 

"Here we are."

Orga carefully lowered the small blonde, who was fighting to escape his hold in the first place was now was fighting to stay in his hold, into the heated water below him. Rufus hissed, his entire body tensing when the hot water came into contact with his skin until he slipped from Orga's arms and was completely submerged into the water. Rufus gasped as his head broke the surface of the heated water and he took a brief moment to blink and figure out where he was now; A bath. 

_'How lovely.'_

He sighed, his eyes fluttering close and felt himself relaxing into the heated water, his tense, pain ridden muscles fading and disappearing underneath the liquid warmth. This was what he needed. It felt wonderful, he could smell the sweet scents of vanilla with the touch of cinnamon and lavender in the heated steam wafting around him, wrapping around him like a thick blanket. He leaned back until he rested against the ledge of this makeshift bath and allowed his mind to wander, to allow himself to briefly forget where it was he was until he heard a small splash and he opened his eyes to find Orga pouring a strange lilac liquid into the steaming water before he dipped his hand into the water and rotated it around with a tune. Rufus glared at the happy man while mentally cursing himself. That was right--

He was this beast's prisoner. 

To do whatever he saw fit.

He shouldn't be allowing his guard to drop so easily like that.

Tears burned his eyes, a few escaping, rolling his cheeks and dripping into the heated water below. So this was to be his life now-- He was no longer a man of higher social class and pedigree, born into a lavish lifestyle where everything was done for him if he so much as asked, allowing him to study and to do whatever he wanted on a whim. 

Oh no. 

Instead now he was a slave-- A slave stripped of his dignity, his rights, a slave to this barbaric animal. Merely an object for this man to use for whatever sick pleasure he had in mind in the moment whether it was to beat him, to abuse him, to torture him, to rape him--

Rufus grimaced, eyes narrowing and he turned away but when he heard the sounds of rustling fabric, he quickly turned his attention back to his captor, his panic and fear rising once more. Orga was removing his clothes one by one. He kicked off his boots while he undid the belt wrapped around his waist, allowing the large fur-rimmed and tiger-patterned cloth that was wrapped around his waist to fall to the ground followed by his pants which he both kicked to toward the door. He removed the armbands from around his forearms followed by the three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings from his neck and untied the dark headband and threw them on top of his pile of clothes. Rufus's face burned red and he shrunk in on himself as his captor now stood naked before him without the slightest hint of shame and while yes, granted, he had a briefly _'glimpse'_ \-- for the lack of a better word-- of this man's nudity the night before but this was somehow more different.

It was more intimate.

Rufus gulped, his arms automatically came up to wrap around himself, trying to hide his chest as to why he couldn't say as he attempted to shy away when Orga stepped into the basin with him and within a couple of large strides, quickly pulled the startled blonde into his arms before he settled into the water, his back pressed into the edge and placed Rufus between his legs, in his lap. Rufus trembled, hands still gripping his upper arms as his back was now pressed into the man's broad chest he felt that large hand cup itself on the underside of his right thigh, lifting it to peek out of the water and gliding a damp cloth over the soiled skin of his thigh toward his calf but made no move to stop him. Rufus made a soft noise when Orga, with a tender hand he didn't think he would be capable of, rubbed gentle circles of foam and bubbles into the weary muscles, washing it while he placed a gentle kiss to Rufus's throat. His dark eyes locking onto nervous green orbs.

"You are beautiful." He allowed the one leg to slide back into the heated water and lifted the left one, equally carefully washing and scrubbing the limb clean. "I am truly a lucky man."

Rufus didn't respond. He could only tremble, biting his lip and tighten his grip on his arms.

"In 3 days time we will arrive home. I know you will love your new home." Orga continued, placing another kiss to Rufus's throat. "You will love Valor."

Rufus doubted that. There was honestly no way in any plane of existence would he ever love his _'new home'_ , he had no plan to and he planned on keeping it memorized. He trembled, sucking in a shaky breath, eyes snapping close as Orga placed his one leg back into the water and he dipped that cloth along the length of his body, lower and lower until it reached his-- Rufus flushed bright red, leaning back toward Orga and he let out a noise of embarrassment as he felt the cloth-covered hand clean and massage him **_THERE_** before moving up toward his arse, between the seam, eliciting more embarrassing sounds from the blonde. Eventually the cloth made its way up his exposed back and away from his _'no-no'_ zone, washing before it finally reached his arms. Orga was able to unlatch his hands from his arms and brought the left one with no resistance from the blonde and toward him, washing and scrubbing, clean and massaging the limb. He brought the back of his hand toward him and kissed his wrist.

"I love you." He breathed against Rufus's wrist. "So much."

Rufus slowly turned to look at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

Love?

How can this bestial and primitive man claim to love him? How can this- this Monster- love him when he barley knew him barely 24 hours ago, raided his town, tore him away from his family, outright kidnapping him, stripped him of everything that made him who he was and then proceeded to rape him? 

That was not _'love'_. 

"You're a monster."

"Hmm?" Orga blinked.

"I refuse your _'affections'_." Rufus whispered, voice low but filled with heat. "I will **_NEVER_** love you."

Orga chuckled. "Oh~ Don't worry Sunflower. In due time, you will."

"I will never!" Rufus's voice rose at the nickname and he turn to glare at the man as best as he could. "I will never, and I mean NEVER, love you."

"In due time you will." Orga replied, still smiling. "You will."

Rufus could only growl as tears threatened to spill once more.

 

* * *

 

  
The next two days were-- at least to him they were-- hell on earth for Rufus. It had become a clock work schedule for the blonde and his captor, day in and day out, and within that short amount of time he had been given, he had it all memorized right down to the very last second with only one day away before Rufus was about enter his new _'life'_. 

His life as a personal plaything.

In the mornings when Rufus first woke up, Orga wouldn't be there and didn't return until late into the afternoon, right about time for dinner and Rufus assumed the reasoning behind this was Orga, being the _'Chief'_ if he remembered the men calling him, was doing what he guessed were the equivalent of a captain's duties during this time of day so it gave Rufus a sense of solace and freedom away from his captor and rapist. He was quick to discover he wasn't allowed to leave the room, his prison, as the door was bolted, likely with a lock and key at all times to keep him from escaping when Orga stepped out and away from him and only Orga himself was the only one with access to get in, to get to him. Orga did visit him throughout the day, bringing him his meals that mostly consisted of broiled vegetables, tasteless bread and salted meats that they would eat together though Rufus merely picked at it, barely eating any of it as he either wasn't hungry or had no doubt they were likely tampered with and since it was Orga who brought them--

He had no doubt they were. 

Rufus had lost hope by the time the second day that he would somehow be rescued or somehow escape and return home. He was constantly reminded of this one fact every time when he first woke up and even more so when he would be forced to get out of the bed and while he fought, kicked and screamed, in the end it did him no good once he was placed into the heated water, Rufus became quiet, pliant as Orga undressed and joined him, cleaning both him and himself leaving the blonde conflicted as while it was against his very wishes to be bathed by his tormentor, he couldn't help but feel very flattered and touched by this gentle act. Orga called it _'bonding'_ as Orga wanted to learn more about his new _'mate'_ though Rufus honestly had no idea as to what that meant exactly as the large greenette never really did explain it rather Orga spent most of their time together just talking-- Well, Orga did all of the talking, telling Rufus everything about himself and about his home while trying get Rufus to share a little about himself with him but Rufus remained silent, glaring weakly at him and only answering yes or no questions that were aimed his way. Once Rufus had been cleaned, Orga would dry the both of them, get dressed and then place Rufus back in their bed and then disappear for the rest of the day. 

He never left Rufus any article of clothing to cover his modesty with with the only exception of his boots and the course fur blanket that he drapped around himself. When he asked about it, Orga would blink, look confused at the very idea of such a thing and then ask why he would need such things as he allowed no one else to look at Rufus and before Rufus could even explain the courtesy behind it, Orga would end it by stating he looked 'better' without clothes on but when nightfall came-- 

Nightfall was when and what scared Rufus the most.

Orga would return every night kicking open the door and greeting him with a loud, booming voice in high spirits. He would then jump onto the bed, startling Rufus before moving toward him, rip the blanket off his naked body, push him down into the bed and then proceed to sodomize him. It didn't matter what Rufus did whether he begged, cried, screamed or if he fought, kicked and struggled he always wound up on his back, trapped and helpless to the strange feelings of pain and pleasure that would consumed him. When night fell, Rufus could hear Orga's approaching footsteps, hear those locks click and chains rattle and when that heavy door opened and he came in Rufus would fight against him as hard as he could, with every fiber of his being as if his very life was on the line to no avail only earning him a laugh of amusement from the hulking man before he snared Rufus' wrists into his large hands, bruising them and pinned them above his head, spread and settled between his legs, trapping him and then raped him despite the tender touches, the gentle words and sweet kisses while his body betraying him with every touch. The act alone left Rufus feeling hurt, humiliated, defeated, horrified, angry and covered with harsh and angry marks but at the same time, he couldn't deny the intense pleasure that consumed over his body, the euphoria that washed over him, that wonderful feeling of being _'filled'_ and remaining _'full'_ and made Rufus want more and that left the blonde confused and angry. 

But tonight--

Tonight was different.

Rufus trembled when he heard those footsteps he had come to memorize in such a short time and pulled his legs closer to his sore body and buried his face into his knees, pulling the blanket closer to him, wrapping it around him like a feeble cocoon in a poor attempt to protect him from the monster. These footsteps-- They sounded different. 

They sounded angry.

**_BANG_ **

Rufus jumped when the door was thrown open with such a violence that the blonde was surprised that the door itself wasn't somehow destroyed when it bounced off the wall. Rufus trembled, pulling the blanket tighter to his body and his head shot up, eyes locked onto the furious form of his captor, jumping again when Orga slammed the door behind him with the equal same amount of force. Rufus could only guess as to what could possibly make this man so angry but if he thought about it Orga was a Viking and anger was something to be expected but Rufus had never really seen the man angry-- At least, when it was just the two of them he wasn't but when those pale eyes fell upon him, Rufus's mind was washed with fear for whatever pain this man planned to dish at him to release his anger but his body--

His body pulsed with excitement.

God how he hated his body.

How he hated this man!

He closed his eyes tight trying to steady his rapid breathing and willing his body into relaxing, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible biting back a terrified cry and a sob when his captor let out an animalistic like roar of anger, whether it was at him or not Rufus wasn't sure and he wasn't too keen to find out. He jumped when a large thump a few feet from the blonde causing Rufus bounce slightly from the impact and had the smaller male suck in a breath of pain and peel an eye open to see what had just happened and was surprised to find the large man laying before him, face first on the bed, not moving just breathing heavily. Rufus blinked, confused by this sudden and unexpected event. This never happened before, something was wrong, that much he knew, but while he was against the very idea of asking as he was he pretty sure it wouldn't end well for him but he already found himself unable to ignore it.

He leaned forward slightly.

"Umm-- Hello?"

A muffled grunt was his reply.

Rufus blinked again, a bit unsure of how to deal with the picture painted before him before he pulled himself back, pulling the blanket tighter around his body and biting back a gasp of pain when white hot pain shot up the length of his spine as he sat on his rear. He blinked and looked at the man and found a small sense of hope welling up in his chest. Perhaps--

Perhaps this will be the rare night where he was actually going to be left alone and won't be used for the beast's perverse pleasure which was both a relief and an odd sense of disappointment that confused and infuriated the blonde. The feeling was a short lived however when a large hand shot out and wrapped itself around his arm through the thick fur and yanked the blonde down next to him against his tensed body startling the blonde.

"Wha-- LET GO!"

Orga didn't answer rather instead he tightened his hold on the blonde pressing him closer and closer to him, to his chest while his face remained buried in the mattress. Rufus whimpered and lightly batted at Orga's shoulder trying to get the man to lessen the hold on him and perhaps reframe from trying to squish him if by a bit.

Perhaps a different tactic--

"P-Please. Please let me go."

"No." Came the heavily muffled but agitated reply.

Rufus fell silent before he decided to test the waters. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Are... Are you okay?"

"Mm fine."

He threaded a little more into those waters, feeling a tad more braver. "B-But you're mad."

"Mmn."

A heavy silence fell into the space between the two men. Rufus was unsure why he would care for his captor's plight but at the same token he felt bad for the man, something was wrong but he wasn't sure what.

"Do you--" Rufus took a deep breath. He must be crazy to even think about it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a pause. Orga shifted until he was able to turn his head and those pale eyes fell upon Rufus's own green ones, wide and surprised.

"Talk?"

The concept of this idea seemed unfamiliar to the greenette. Rufus had a feeling that talking wasn't something that people like Orga didn't often use or knew, based on his first impression with them. Violence, fighting and pillaging was something they prefered over talking and diplomacy so Rufus decided to explain it.

"Y-You look u-upset. T-Talking might help... It's always helped me when I'm u-upset." Rufus gulped. Why in God's name did he tell him that?! "C-Can I help?"

_'Please say no.'_

Orga blinked, mind clearly processing the information before his face split into a large smile, eyes softening and he brought one hand up to cup Rufus's face, rubbing a thumb on his cheek. "No. It's nothing to be worried about. I'll take good care of you... I promise."

Rufus wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to hear but it seemed to have the desired effect as he could feel Orga's muscles visibly relax and hear his breathing even out as he pulled the blonde closer, closer then humanly possible. He wasn't all too sure as to why he suddenly cared or when he even cared at all but after seeing this savage man come in and yell out in frustration, becoming human-- Rufus felt himself relaxing into the embrace. It seemed that Orga could really use the comfort and he felt a little proud that he had helped though it felt as if wasn't much when a thought occurred and he trembled, face beet red.

He can't believe he was about to suggest this.

He really was crazy.

"Would having-- A-Aah--" He can't believe he was about to say this. This was so embrassing! "Would h-having s-sexual intercourse with me m-make you feel better?"

Orga chuckled, burying his face into the blonde tresses. "As much as I want to-- No."

"No?" 

He didn't know why that actually stung. He was happy this man wasn't going to force himself on him. This was something to celebrate!

"No." Orga repeated. "Tonight I only wish to hold you."

Hold him?

"Hold me?" Rufus repeated, lost.

Orga gave off a huff of air that sounded like an affirmative and Rufus wasn't sure if this was blessing or a curse but he wasn't going to complain as he listened to the man's steady heartbeat and sleep began to tug at his eyelids and allowed the sleep to consume him and for the first time since his kidnapping, Rufus felt he was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= I honestly don't know when Rufus's birthday is but he kinda strikes me that he may be born on March toward the beginning of the Spring Equinox


	8. His New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update.
> 
> My computer started experiencing some strange difficulties back in August as it kept losing power, shutting down randomly causing me to lose my work on fanfics since couldn't save them as I couldn't predict when it would happen, making me rewrite them but eventually in January I finally fixed it and now I can get back to my fics. Hurray!
> 
> Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. X3

A loud thud followed by the sounds of faint sound of men yelling was what woke Rufus from his dreamless slumber.

He blinked a couple of times, clearing the sleep from his eyes as he let out a large yawn and he slowly turned onto his side with a sleepy hum. He finally opened his eyes and was greeted with the familiar navigational charts, boxes, crates and dangling lantern of his prison, reminding him-- against his better judgement-- of his situation as well as greeted with an empty side of the bed, he groaned and rolled back onto his back, wincing at the dull ache in his spine before he let out a soft sigh and pull the furs right up to his nose. Orga was nowhere in sight, which meant he was alone.

At least until breakfast and their _'bonding'_ time came.

He blinked, his gaze shifting toward the ceiling when he heard the sound of voices and large items being thrown around above him growing louder and louder. Last night was strange-- Well, strange within the two days he had to memorize and attempt to accept his new life's schedule with little effort. Orga had stormed into his prison/his room, clearly angry about something though as to what eluded the blonde as Orga didn't seem keen on talking about it with him, only assuring him he would _'take good care of him'_. Rufus still wasn't sure what possessed him to care, let alone ask his rapist/captor if everything was alright on his end and was greeted with an answer he supposed in the end, was better then nothing but that wasn't what really threw Rufus out of the loop- Oh no.

What threw Rufus off was Orga didn't sodomize him that night.

He turned onto his side and stared into one of the many navigation charts that lined its surface. It wasn't like he was complaining about it-- far from it-- but he couldn't deny that he wasn't upset about it either. There was nothing wrong with being held, far from it but how and why it bothered Rufus was still a mystery as he had no answer for his question since it wasn't like he had wanted this, he didn't ask for this, he didn't want to be touched and violated the way he did but-- but--

He sighed and craned his head to look back at the ceiling when he heard another loud thud above him. He vaguely wondered if he wanted to know what was happening out there-- It didn't sound like they were fighting, sounding more like they were moving heavy objects around. The door suddenly burst opened with a loud bang, bouncing off the wall and startling the poor blonde into sitting up and clutching the blanket close to him in fright, close to his heart as he ignored the pain that shot up his spine from the sudden action.

"Oh good! You're awake!"

Rufus blinked before his eyes focused on and glared at the owner of the familiar booming voice as Orga stepped inside the room with a bright toothy grin and something tucked under his arm. Rufus growled and began to carefully shift himself further away from the man though he couldn't deny that it was surprising to see Orga. He usually didn't expect the man back until night fell-- Or at least a bit later on before then, usually with their meals in tow, helping the blonde mark the time of day. He jolted and panicked, his heart racing when he noticed that his captor was moving once more, this time coming towards him with one hand outstretched toward him ready to grab him. He attempted to back away from him, from that hand that promised the worst if it caught him only to have his back hit the headboard with a wince of pain.

Thus began their usual morning ritual, giving Rufus some form of normalcy.

"NO!" Rufus screamed as he slapped the large hand trying to grab him away. "STAY AWAY!"

"Now now," Orga chortled, persisting and eventually snagging Rufus's outstretched ankle and began to pull him toward him, "Let's not be difficult. It's way too early for that Sunflower."

"I can be difficult however and whenever I see fit," Rufus sneered, bringing his other leg up and out from under the blankets in an attempt to kick his captor straight in his stupid face only to hiss in surprise and in discomfort as Orga quickly caught it and yanked on the limb causing the blonde flop onto his back, more on his side and hip and began to pull him toward him, "NO! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"So fiery~" Rufus shivered when that man's grin became more-- Bestial-- as he pulled Rufus closer and closer toward him, underneath him. "Mighty Odin-- You make it hard for me to resist you."

"R-Resist--?"

Rufus let out a small cry as he was pinned to the bed with Orga looming over him like a dark shadow, licking his lips before Rufus let out a horrified shriek when the fur blanket was ripped from his body and thrown into a heap on the floor, the cool brisk air nipped at his bare and warmed skin. Fear laced through his bloodstream as Rufus shifted to his side and attempted to get away from this beast only to get a few inches in before he squealed in terror when those large hands clasped onto his hips and pulling him back toward the man until he was placed before this man in a position that had him on his knees, his face and chest pressed to the mattress and his bottom was raised up high and pressed against Orga's groin.

The most humiliating position Rufus had ever been forced into.

"No NO! STOP!" Rufus attempted to get out from under him, to crawl away from him. This wasn't supposed to happen! This never happened! It wasn't nightfall! "STOP! STOP!"

"Don't think so," Orga grunted, pulling Rufus back into position, "You wanted to play so we're gonna play."

"P-Play? Wha--?"

Rufus didn't have time to ask his question as it was answered fairly quickly for him with his face turning bright red and letting out a pained cry, gripping the blankets underneath him as tightly as he could when he felt two large fingers thrust themselves into his body harshly, making an awful squishing sound as they did making Rufus to cringe. He shuddered and gasped, his thighs quaked and trembling as he sucked in shaky but large amounts of air and shivered when he felt the familiar fluids dripping down the backs of his thighs and down his legs followed by the familiar sound of heavy fabric being shifted around behind him. Rufus shut his eyes tightly, clutching the blankets as tightly as he could. He tried to breathe, he tried to relax-- He knew exactly what was going to happen and he should just accept it, accept and move on. He shook his head.

No.

"Whadda ya know-- There still some leftover from last night." Orga grinned, pumping his fingers in and out, licking his lips as he watched his cum dribble out of his mate's hole. "And yer loose too. Good. Less work."

Rufus didn't respond just continued to weakly shake his head, he could only whimper as Orga removed his fingers from his body, his entire body trembled as he tried to will both his mind and his body into relaxing but failing miserably. 

_'Just relax. Relax. It'll be over. It'll be all over. Just breath. BREATH.'_

He gasped and threw his head back in a soundless cry, knuckles turning white in contrast to the dark fabric he held below him as he felt himself being penetrated, his body violently thrusting back and forth aided by Orga's own, leaving the blonde no time to adjust. Orga leaned forward, pressing his chest against Rufus's back, pressing the smaller male deeper into the bed. He smiled and buried his face into his shoulder and neck, nuzzling that sweet-scented warm flesh, kissing and nipping. His thrusts became more animalistic, more desperate as the sounds of harsh and lewd skin slapping skin filled the air, the air became hot and heavy, the bed creaking and banging off the wall in violent succession as Orga pistoned his hips in and out of that smooth channel tearing out delicious mewls and cries from the smaller man below him. 

Rufus couldn't help it.

He hated this. He hated how this animal of a man could easily overpower him like this, leaving him feeling weak and powerless to stop him as the massive beast quickly bore down on him, forced himself on him and destroyed what innocence and purity Rufus had. A low moan escaped his throat as another thrust into his body had him seeing stars. He couldn't deny it either as another thrust made him keen and he timidly and involuntarily pushed his hips back in time to meet with each of Orga's thrusts.

He really enjoyed this.

He didn't know what kind of dark sorcery this man wielded over him, to make him to lose all his will to fight, to lose his hate toward this, to feel these wonderful and sinful sensations that consumed his body, making him want and crave more. The way those rough hands touched and massaged his hips, caressed his stomach how it caused his skin to tingle and thrum, skittering across his flesh, sending goosebumps up his spine. The strange and foreign feeling like he was floating high in the sky then feeling like he was standing on the edge of the highest cliff, making him feel warm but numb but in a good way and sated. While he couldn't deny that it also hurt to point he vaguely wondered if this was what torture for a convict felt like, Rufus began to realize that maybe perhaps he wasn't as 'pure-minded' as he lead himself to believe growing up and that maybe-- just maybe he too must be just as _'deprived'_ as the many dregs and lowlifes of his society that he and Freed often looked down and frowned upon. Perhaps that old medical theory he read that was considered by many in the medical community considered to be 'immoral' was actually true.

The body knows better then the mind.

Rufus let out a broken cry, the man's name on his lips while Orga let out a roar that was followed by one last hard thrust and Rufus felt the familiar sensation of heat rushing into his body and up the length of his spine, filling the blonde. His legs trembled, turned into would be considered what Rufus had no doubt jelly would feel like, Rufus collapsed onto the bed with a heavy groan taking deep breaths, trying to come down his racing heart, his mind from what he guess was called an artificial high. Rufus let out a soft whine when he felt Orga bury his face into his neck with a deep sigh, his breath hot and heavy against his clammy skin before his heavy weight pressed against his back became more noticeable, thick arms burrowing and wrapping themselves around his stomach, chest and waist as tightly as possible, smothering the poor boy and making it hard for the trapped blonde to breathe.

"P-Please get off," Rufus whispered, voice gasping as he craned his head a little to see a mop of wild green hair, "Nng... Please... I... I can't breathe."

"Hmm?" Orga groggily moved his head away from Rufus's neck and regarded the blonde almost curiously as if he just realizing that Rufus was underneath him before he gave him a goofy grin. "Right right. We need to get you ready."

Rufus blinked. Ready?

Ready for what?

Rufus shuddered and let out a soft and breathy gasp followed by a moan when he felt Orga lifted himself up and off of him, pulling Rufus's hips up with him and slowly pull his soften penis out of his body. Rufus felt his face burn as the familiar seminal fluids once again dripped down from his rectal cavity, in a heavier flow down his thighs while Orga stood up and began removing his clothes, throwing them onto the ground though Rufus payed this no mind as his mind whirled, trying to make sense of Orga's words and trying to recall anything and everything Orga had said in the last few days that might help. Rufus's eyes became wide and he let out a startled cry when Orga suddenly lifted him up easily into his arms, bridle style and began carrying him toward the washroom, triggering Rufus's usual attempts to struggle and fight against the greenette's hold.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"It's Bonding time. We must bond." Orga replied with a smile, nudging open the door with his shoulder. "And we must get you cleaned and ready."

"Ready?" That stilled Rufus's fight. Anxiety began to fill his mind. "What-- What are you talking about?"

He wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"We must make you presentable." Was the jovial answer. "Come. We bond."

Rufus felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

He really hated this man.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Rufus had been bathed, washed, dried and placed back on the bed, Rufus was prepared to burrow underneath the thick blankets to hide as his anxiety and fears could not be washed away with the grime on his physical form. He nearly jumped out of his skin when something soft was thrown into his stomach by Orga who stood before him, fully clothed, a stern look on his face and arms crossed. He trembled under the hard gaze, unsure as to why he was receiving such a harsh stare, he trembled and slowly shifted and moved the item or rather items around in his lap, peeling and untangling them to reveal them to be nothing more then a large thick cotton shirt, a article that looked be an under garment of sorts and a pair of thick pants. 

Rufus blinked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

He spent the last couple of days not wearing or even allowed a shred of clothing. Granted, he attempted to ask and even tried to reason with him as to why he wanted them but Orga wouldn't budge on the subject. Every time he asked Orga would merely laugh and ask why he'd want them when he didn't want him to wear anything at all period as he looked 'better without them'. Rufus frowned, now that he had been given the clothes he so desperately asked for it seemed foreign to him and he looked lost and perhaps a bit suspicious even.

He looked up to the burly man. "What--?"

"Put those on." Orga said. "You are to wear that." 

Rufus trembled under the tone and looked back to the items in his hands. "I see. But... But why?"

_'And why now?'_

"I told you. We have arrived home." Orga grunted, letting out a huff of an air as he moved closer to the blonde. He didn't like the very idea of Rufus wearing clothes at all, that he looked fine but his people would probably beg to differ. "You are not to wander around your new homeland naked. No one but **ME** is allowed to see your body, your true beauty. That's for **MY** eyes only."

Rufus's mouth twitched before moving to one side while a pink flush moved across his face.

While he couldn't deny that Orga was right about that not even he wanted people seeing him bare it didn't stop him from feeling a bit irritated and bit insulted with the hidden subtext of Orga's words. What exactly gave Orga the right, any right really, to decide what and all he was and wasn't to wear to claim him and to treat him like he was his property? 

He wasn't a woman!

"Come now." Orga's voice cut across Rufus's thoughts, startling him. "We have to introduce you to your people."

_'My people?'_

Rufus paused once more, eyes wide as he looked back to the large man. "My what?"

"Your people." It was Orga's turn to blink. "I'm gonna introduce ya to your people... **OUR** people."

Rufus could only stare numbly at the man. Why on earth did this man want him to meet his people? Orga let out a heavy sigh and knelt down to Rufus's level, making the blonde trembled, jumping as he cupped the small male's cheek, lifting his head to better look at him. He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on his cheek, near his eye. 

"Are... Are you scared of them?"

Rufus locked eyes with Orga briefly before looking away.

Perhaps he was.

"Hey hey. It's okay." Orga cooed, cupping Rufus's face and resting his forehead against Rufus's own. "I've told you-- I'll protect you. They're gonna love ya. My family will love ya. I know they will."

Orga then pulled back and placed a gentle kiss to Rufus's head before he released his hold on the blonde and stand back up.

"Now get dressed. I am needed on deck."

Rufus didn't respond but nodded numbly. He slowly pulled the shirt up and held it up before he paused and looked back up.

"Uh--" Rufus held the thick material to his chest, face flushing. "Are-- Aren't you going to step outside?"

" _'Step outside'_?" Orga repeated, blinking and unfamiliar with the string of words that fell from his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm... I'm getting dressed!" Rufus replied with a voice of disbelief. He really couldn't believe this man! "So I would like a little privacy!"

" _'Privacy'_?" Orga cracked a smile before he let out a loud laugh that rang and echoed painfully around in Rufus's ears. "What's there to hide from me? You have a beautiful body with equally beautiful marks that I myself put on ya' myself."

Rufus huffed, face burning red but he said nothing. He timidly pulled the long-sleeve, light-green woolen tunic with brown leather lacing at the neck and arms over his head, blinking as the shirt seemed a bit big, his fingers barely peeking over the sleeves and the shirt seemed to constant slipping off one shoulder. He looked up at the large man, trembling as those eyes stared at him, smile not leaving his face as Rufus gulped but he willed himself into standing on his shaky legs, pulling on the undergarment and pulling on the baggy dark gray pants with the same leather lacing wrapped around the cuffs of the pant legs. Once he had pulled on his boots, he jumped when the he looked up and discovered that the man was 

"It looks really good on ya'." Orga beamed as the large man looked him over. Rufus brought his arms up to wrap around his chest, feeling nervous as to what Orga could be planning. "It's a bit big on ya' but once we get to our home I'll have Alva and Eira touch it up for ya. Make it fit ya' better."

Rufus said nothing but that was quickly short-lived when he let out a high pitched shriek when Orga wrapped his large arm around his waist, lifting the blonde easily off his feet and over his broad shoulder. Rufus struggled, his legs kicking and he pounded his fists on the man's large back, trying to get the man to let him go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rufus cried. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope." Orga grinned. "We need to get the goods into storage and make sure the Summer crops are coming along on schedule. The people must meet you."

"NO!" Rufus screamed, beating his fists against that muscular back. "PUT ME DOWN THIS ONCE!"

"So fiery." Orga chuckled. "They're defiantly gonna love ya'."

"NO!"

Orga only laughed, shifting his hold on Rufus before he carried the squirming boy out of their room, humming a tune under his breath as he strode down the long hallway. Rufus let out a heavy sigh as he stilled his wild movements as Orga tromped up the stairs and they stepped into the bright light, blinding the blonde who snapped his eyes shut and let out a soft noise of discomfort. He didn't know why he was even bothering fighting this-- He knew this was a lost cause, he was a prisoner after all.

A prisoner that was to serve amusement for his captor until he eventually tire of him.

Rufus gasped and let out a soft sound of pain as Orga shifted, applying pressure to his still tender stomach. Rufus peeled one eye open and almost regretted it when he found himself the center of attention of at least two or three burly men who all fixed their gaze on him with a look that Orga had given him earlier and every night before then. A look that made Rufus feel small and made him feel more exposed then he already was.

The look of a predatory hungry beast.

"Chief."

Rufus let out a startled noise when Orga turned to face the person who called, Rufus following his movements, swinging uselessly; It was Haldor.

"Haldor." Orga nodded. "How are we looking? Everything getting sorted?"

"Yes and it's looking good," Haldor responded, "We should have all the goods in storage before late afternoon's light crests."

"Great." Orga grinned. "Think you can manage that while I--"

"I already went ahead and informed your brothers," Haldor answered, "Hawk Eye said he'd meet you and your _'mate'_ in the meeting hall while Fiske and Rangvald said they would aid with the disembarking of the ship."

"Great!" Orga boomed. "I'll see you and the rest of the men in the town square!"

With another shift making Rufus make another soft noise that had Orga coo in his mind-- His little mate was just so cute, but he had to focus. Orga briskly walked the length of the ship's deck and soon walked down a large wooden plank that lead down to the dock below them, greeting the men that littered the long flank all of them regarding Rufus rather curiously. 

Almost like they had never seen another human being in their entire life.

"Welcome back Chief!"

"It's good to be back!" 

"Hey Chief! How was the raid?"

"Successful. We got more then enough for our Summer trading and to tide us over during Winter for well over the next couple of years. And as you can see~" Rufus's face burned behind Orga's back as he felt Orga's leer on his butt, letting out an embarrassed squawk when he felt Orga rub his face against it. "I even got me a little something~"

"I see that~" Rufus could now feel the other man's leer on his backside and he couldn't help the shiver that raced up his spine. "Quite the beauty you got there~"

"Isn't he?" Orga beamed. "He was given to me as a spoil."

" _'He'_?" There was a pause. "That there is a lad?"

"Yep." Orga replied gruffly, placing a kiss to Rufus's clothed hip. "He was a gift of flesh by Baug and Jarl and the men they were with. What a spoil he was too-- Far better then any woman I've had."

"Really?" There was that leer again. "How much better?"

"Hah! Don't get any funny ideas Sten." Orga growled, low and threatening, his hold on the back of Rufus's legs tightening. "We have bonded. I claimed and mated him. He's mine!"

Rufus pleaded with any deity that was possibly listening to him to end his embarrassment and end it now.

"I need to get to the Meeting hall, make sure all of the goods are removed the ship and placed in storage. Then you and the rest of the men in the town square. Got it?"

"Yes Chief!"

Orga moved past the man toward a large stairway that lead up a sloping hill. Rufus turned his head as they walked past the man, Sten, both still sharing a brief moment of eye contact before it was broken and Sten glared at the back of Orga's head before he turned and leered at him, licking his lips, leaving Rufus feeling small and disgusted. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be last he was going to see of him. He sighed and then gasped as he felt an alarming shift in his gravity, causing him to frantically shift and squirm, pushing himself up with his hands against the greenette's back in an attempt to right himself as Orga began climbing up the large and rather steep stairway, shifting Rufus occasionally and giving Rufus a nauseating sense of vertigo. Orga eventually reached the top, walking on beaten dirt road, passing and greeting more people and allowing Rufus's stomach to settle and giving the blonde an opportunity to glance around what essentially what would be his new home.

He wasn't ready for what he was about to see.

Since his kidnapping, Rufus half expected when they arrived that he would be greeted with the sight and layout of a _'village'_ that would have made even the most filthiest of slums look far better and nicer in comparison. He expected to see the lands made of nothing but mud and thick swamps, covered in mountains of trash and human waste leaving barely any grass or greenery, making the blonde's stomach churn. He expected to be greeted with the top of the hill to be covered in highly populated area packed tightly with decrepit housing units and random buildings in various states of deterioration and various stages of incomplete infrastructuring that could barely keep out the basic of elements, let alone stand and yet they would house a total of five families. He expected no reliable sanitation services, supply of clean water, any reliable power sources, any law enforcement and other basic services, the people here would be nothing more then savage animals, unclean, disease-ridden and foul-smelling heathens making Rufus to live his new life as slave like was nothing more then a wild animal. 

It was as if he stepped back into Hargeon.

Rufus had a feeling this must've been what Hargeon must've either looked like during it's first colonization days or if someone took the entire town and had it set it out in a heavily wooded area to give a more rustic and wilderness feel to the town. As Orga move past various men, women and young children going about their business, greeting them as he past, looking nothing like what Rufus imagined them to be as they walked to the center of this _'town'_ , many of the passerby eyeing or staring at Orga and Rufus with confusion. It wasn't as big, bustling or close-knit as Hargeon as the building were more scattered and spaced out, with spaces for livestock and crops. 

It was like looking into a mirror. 

"ORGA!" Boomed a gruff voice. "WELCOME HOME BROTHER!"

"HAWK EYE!" Orga's voice boomed back, making Rufus's ears ring. "IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!"

_''Brother'?'_

That could **_NOT_** bode anything good for him. With wide and alarmed eyes, Rufus craned his head, lifting himself up by his arms and peered around the thick and muscular arm to see who this 'Brother' was that was speaking to Orga. Before Orga stood another man who too had tattoos and was just as tall with equally massive and heavily muscular body as the greenette but with a few key differences; He was bronzed skinned man with dark tribal tattoos on the sides of his face, middle of forehead and exposed portions of his thighs. His long blond hair wasn't wild as Orga's, rather was well-kept and was pulled back into a clean low ponytail with only a stray strand of hair hanging before his face between his dark orange eyes but that wasn't what alarmed Rufus.

No.

It was how he was dressed that worried Rufus.

Like Orga, this man seemed to abhor the idea of shirts, preferring to wear what looked be shorts that was wrapped by a tattered cloth that looked more like a loincloth that was held up by a thicker cloth that was tied to his waist. He wore a similar necklace that looked like Orga's around his neck and his left arm was wrapped in thick graying wraps. His right arm to its elbow and both his legs up his knees on the other hand were covered by dulling silver armor that Rufus had seen Zelgius and other knights in his town wore. Rufus could feel cold sweat enveloping his body. While he didn't recall seeing this man that night, he had no doubt that this man likely joined Orga before on these _'raids'_ and was likely there that night and while Rufus wondered what kind of person could so callously, with no feeling or any regret to take another's life in cold blood but looking at this man it seemed that this man had no problem killing people of Zelgius's profession.

Rufus trembled.

"How's the Summer harvest coming long?"

"Good so far," The newcomer, Hawk Eye, nodded as both he and Orga began walking, "Nothing to report. They should be ready by the Summer Solstice."

"Just in time for the annual meeting of leaders." Orga nodded

"Indeed." Hawk Eye agreed, turning to Orga. "How was the journey?"

"Ehh-- Boring going across the first time." Orga grunted before he turned and gave the man a wide grin. "Once we had reached land though-- We scored big. We have more then enough goods to last us a fair few Winters and enough goods to wrangle us a good trade this Summer--"

"Good." Hawk Eye nodded. "Good."

"There was enough that each man got a fair share of the spoils--"

"Good."

Orga's grin became lecherous, tilting his head toward the taller blonde and he bounced Rufus on his shoulder causing the smaller blonde to squeak and fidget slightly, nearly lose his hold on Orga's back and in turn gaining Hawk Eye's attention. "I even got me a little something--"

"Hm?"

As Rufus braced his arms to hold him back up from Orga's back when he froze, eyes wide and he slowly turned his head to the right. Dark orange eyes bore heavily into his own, blinking as Hawk Eye moved around Orga and and tilted his head down to the side, more toward Rufus's level, to better regard the terrified blonde with a curious gaze. Rufus felt very small under that steady gaze, he trembled and closed his eyes once a smile appeared on the muscular blonde's face and he pulled away.

"Quite the prize you got yourself there Brother."

Orga beamed while Rufus squirmed. "He was one of the spoils that Jarl and Baug had a hand in selecting just for me."

"He?" Rufus could feel the usual sense of irritation tug at his mind before stilling when he faced Hawk Eye's curious eyes once more. "Huh-- So he is."

Rufus huffed, blowing the strand of hair that was dangling in front face away. He was really getting sick of this 'inside' joke everyone seemed to share amongst themselves about how surprising it was to hear or see that he was indeed a man.

Hawk Eye pulled away, his smile still there. "He's still quite the spoil. Very beautiful." 

"He is," Orga nodded in agreement, bouncing Rufus again earning him a small noise of protest from the boy, "Better then any woman."

"Is that so?" Hawk Eye chuckled. "Is that why Haldor sent word that we were to set up a gathering in the Meeting Hall? To brag?"

"Part of it," Orga replied and Rufus flushed a dark red when a large hand patted him on his rather tender bottom, "But I want the people to meet their new Chieftess-- Under me of course."

That had both Hawk Eye and Rufus pause.

"'Chieftess'?" Hawk Eye asked in confusion, halting and turning to look at Orga in bewilderment while Rufus mirrored the same word under his breath. "Brother-- I don't think I understand..."

Rufus didn't understand it either.

It was Orga's turn to halt and be confused as he fixed his brother with his own look of bewilderment. "Chieftess. This boy is my mate."

"Mate?!" Hawk Eye cried in a tone that confused and startled Rufus. "You MATED him?!"

 _'What on earth is this 'Mate'?'_ Rufus furrowed his brows. _'Why does he keep saying that-- like it's a type of marriage or--'_

The minute the word flashed across his mind, all the color immediately drained from his face. He craned his head in an attempt to look at the back of Orga's head-- He couldn't be serious! He barely met this man a few days ago-- He just came into his quiet little town without any warning, destroyed and robbed the defenseless port town, had his men kidnap him and give him to this beast of a man like he was merely an object to be owned, proceed to rape him every night as he ripped him away from his home and his family and secondly-- He was a **_MAN_**!

Men did not and could not marry other men. It was unheard of! Men were to marry women and create families with them.

What was with these people?!

Rufus wished that God above would just smite him already.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews much appreciated! X3


End file.
